I Want You
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Title may change. CassidyTVNut is somewhat back after a lengthy absence! Hello everyone! Connie/Guy, Arthur/Zosia, Jac/Joseph. A crossover between Holby City and Casualty as they're my favourites.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so will admit a few things.**

**I'm so out of the game its ridiculous, don't think I've posted for like 3 maybe 4 years**

**I LOVE the chemistry going on between Guy and Connie in Casualty at the moment**

**I'm taking some creative license with the spoilers I've seen and my own imagination (such as adding in a cheeky thigh graze that would have been oh so perfect at the end of Saturday's episode)**

**Fic title comes from Savage Garden's 'I Want You' which is one of my favourites, although as the story develops I might change the title.**

'Thought you weren't going to make it,' said Guy, raising an eyebrow and giving her a small smile as she slid into the cab.

'So did I,' she replied woefully with her hand supporting her tired head. 'Really, Zoe is, urgh, that department is so disorganised'

Placing a deliberate hand gently on her shoulder, he said, 'You look like someone who could do with a drink.'

Her hand still holding her head up, she looked up, slowly smiled and replied, 'And you look like someone who's buying'.

He chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him, withdrawing his hand from her shoulder and sliding it down to graze her thigh as she shook her head and the cab pulled away.

'Your head shake tells me you're resisting,' he pointed out as he moved his hand in response to her reaction.

'Not at all, I've just had a long day,' she responded. 'I don't know how much longer I can endure the ED for. It's chaos, carnage, practically Armageddon.'

'Come on,' he replied gently, his hand reassuringly patting her shoulder once more. 'No more shop talk this evening, you can't take all of this rubbish home with you. And I bet you've been so snowed under you've barely eaten today.'

'Of course not,' she scoffed, raising her head to look at him as he questioningly looked at her. 'Ok maybe I skipped lunch.'

'Exactly as I thought, how about I buy you dinner?' he suggested. 'Completely innocent of course, I can't have my star consultant becoming ill because of a lack of adequate nutrition.'

'Is that what they call it these days?' she said with a slight laugh. 'I guess I'll give in, the nanny isn't due to leave for another couple of hours so I suppose there's room in my busy evening for you.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' he replied, sliding open the glass divider between him and the driver and giving directions to La Trappiste, a new Italian restaurant that had opened in town.

'You've sussed me already,' remarked Connie with a wry smile. 'Italian food is my weakness.'

'Who doesn't love Italian?' he replied with a grin.

The rest of the journey passed in a comfortable silence, the gentle echoes of the radio infiltrating the back of the cab.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the restaurant, with Guy paying the driver and racing to the other side of the cab to let Connie out of the car in true gentlemanly style.

'I could get used to this,' she said as she linked her arm through his, allowing him to escort her through the door.

'Guy, my friend!' exclaimed the maitre'd. 'Papa has been trying to get you down here for months. What is the occasion?'

'Gino,' he replied, shaking the man's hand with enthusiasm. 'This is Connie Beauchamp, a new consultant in our Emergency Department, under such an incredulous amount of stress I just had to bring her here to sample some of your father's fabulous cooking. It can revive even the most hopeless of cases.'

'He will be so glad that you've finally come,' exclaimed Gino. 'You know he will not let you pay a penny? You saved his life, he vowed you would always eat for free here. I'll get you a table,' he said as a bemused Connie looked on.

'Bringing me to a restaurant you knew you'd get free food at?' she asked with a raised eyebrow. 'You sure know how to make a girl feel special.'

'Oh trust me,' replied Guy suavely as they were shown to their table. 'I will make this evening memorable. Plus, Gino is a terrific cook and a good hearty meal is what you need. I bet you're the nouvelle cuisine type, all those tiny portions and pretentious plating.'

'Oh you have so much to learn,' she replied as she sat down and Gino left them.

'Enlighten me,' he said with an elaborate arm gesture.

'Only once I've ordered,' she said dismissively, examining the menu with avid concentration. 'I'm well and truly famished. What would you recommend, Mr 'I'm on good terms with the owner'?'

'Alfredo's lobster and crab tortelli is exquisite,' he remarked. 'He made it when he invited me and my late wife to dinner, it was a real crowd pleaser.'

'Then how can I resist?' she replied with a smile. 'A nice and light white wine to accompany it then, perhaps a nice Californian Chardonnay?'

'Couldn't agree more,' he replied as he caught Gino's attention and placed their orders. As the waiter turned his back, Guy couldn't resist saying, 'So what do I need to learn about the famous Connie Beauchamp?'

'Where to begin?' she pondered out loud. 'I'm a working class girl working way above her station and apart from expensive wine, I'm rather easy to please. I've always loved fish and chips by the seaside or a decent takeaway over posh and pretentious food. Although I will admit that the occasional posh indulgence never hurt anyone.'

'Touche,' he replied as the wine was poured. 'Well, may I propose a toast? To defying expectations.'

'To defying expectations,' she repeated as their glasses clinked.

Feeling particularly sultry this evening, she slowly lifted her Christian Louboutin adorned foot, gently sliding it up his calf and leaving it to rest on the floor once more as Guy practically choked on his wine.

'Resistance is futile,' she spoke softly.

'That it is indeed,' he responded quietly, desperately trying to think about everything grotesque in the world to take his mind off the fine species of the female form before him.

Dinner for Guy appeared to pass in a blur and before he knew it he was courteously arguing with Gino and Alfredo about the bill.

As they waited for a cab arm in arm, Guy couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of anticipation. He was so rusty at this he didn't know where to begin.

'Terribly forward of me I know, I would ask your place or mine but I have a nanny wanting to go home and an 8 year old who wants tucking in,' she said brusquely with a twinkle in her eye.

'By all means, I like it when a woman takes control,' he replied as he saw the cab.

This was going to be a long night, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Ah, Freya,' Connie said warmly to the nanny as she opened the door to her house with Guy in tow, placing their shoes by the door. 'Sorry I'm a little bit late, there was some unexpected traffic coming back from town,' she said as she coughed slightly, avoiding eye contact with a very awkward looking Guy. Yes there may have been traffic, but in no way was she sorry for that, she thought with a sinful smile in memory of their clinch in the taxi.

'No problem Mrs Beauchamp,' she said as she gathered her coat from the rack. 'Grace has just been bathed and she's waiting to be tucked in.'

'I'll see to her now then,' replied Connie, smiling at the young girl as she made her way to the door. 'Have a good night.'

Once Freya had closed the door behind her, Connie turned to Guy, planting a kiss of promises on his lips. '10 minutes maximum, kitchen is through that door to the left, wine is in the fridge. Make yourself at home.'

With his hand grazing her hip, he replied, 'Mmmm don't be long.'

He watched her as she walked away, completely mesmerised. He was quite possibly in too deep already, he thought to himself. The only thoughts that plagued his mind now were the promises of a fulfilling and passionate night, but also the worry that he was too out of practice. It had been over a year since Anya's death, and passion was not high on their list of priorities during the course of her illness.

Pouring himself a glass of wine, he sat on the sofa and took a long sip. He pondered what Anya would say if she could see him now, and envisaged a long rant in Polish about how he couldn't be a celibate monk for the rest of his life. A deep chuckle emanated from his throat as he imagined it, but then he quickly suppressed it, wondering whether it was too soon to be moving on.

To distract himself, he deposited his glass of wine on the table and headed for the sound system. Music was always a welcome distraction and a way to ease his worries. Browsing through her CD's, he laughed at the eclectic mixture he found there. Settling on a James Morrison album, he placed it in the CD player and pressed play, setting the volume at an audible level but not so loud as to disturb Grace.

_You only stay with me in the morning_

_You only hold me when I sleep_

_I was meant to tread the water_

_But now I've gotten in too deep_

As he was left to his thoughts, Connie emerged from the doorway and strode towards him. As his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but rake his eyes over her body to glimpse her in a gorgeous red and black flowing babydoll, hugging her every curve and teasing his seriously impatient libido.

'You, look, breathtaking,' he said slowly, every word separated by a breathy pause as he stood up to hold her in his arms.

'You like?' she asked, giving a slow twirl before depositing herself back in his arms.

'Too much,' he replied, pulling her closely for a tentative kiss, tightening his hold on her and bringing her closer to him, letting his hands roam her body as she sighed contentedly.

'Bedroom,' she muttered against the crook of his neck, and he could only oblige, scooping her off the floor as if she was the lightest feather, letting their lips meet briefly before slowly making his way to the stairs.

As he made it to the top of the stairs, Connie muttered again, 'First left', and he made a quiet effort to open the door without disturbing the sleeping eight year old.

The moment they were in the room, he pushed her against the wall and ground into her as they kissed. She groaned appreciatively, it was not everyday she met a man who fought her so defiantly for control.

As Guy lost his balance in an aroused haze, they tumbled onto the bed, giggling like teenagers at their landing. Guy smiled at her flushed face beneath him, it was definitely like riding a bike, you couldn't forget.

He peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone to contented sighing before nudging the straps of her lingerie aside. 'Do we have much need for this?' he said teasingly.

'You're the boss,' she said with a sardonic grin.

'In so many ways,' he replied, exposing her breasts to the open air, receiving a hiss in response as the air hit her already hardened nipples.

'Just get on with it,' she hissed.

'Now now Mrs Beauchamp,' he said, utilizing the deepest timbre his voice could manage. 'I sense impatience on your part. I for one want to savour this night, so I regret to inform you I'll be taking my time, and I'm not even sorry', he said, taking a nipple into his mouth, receiving Connie's hips rising against his in response to his ministrations.

'You're, such, a, tease,' she moaned.

'Don't make out you don't like games now,' he replied teasingly, peppering more kisses down her body, dragging the babydoll with him.

'Well,' she said, sitting up and realizing quite how naked she was. 'You're wearing far too many clothes, so it's my turn now,' she said as she used all of her strength to flip them over so she could straddle him. Submissiveness was all well and good on occasion, but she was Connie Beauchamp.

'I don't even want to know how much practice it took you to be able to do that so gracefully,' he said with a chuckle, groaning at the contact her centre had made with his crotch.

'Probably not,' she replied, kissing him once more, only pausing to remove his shirt and unzip his trousers. 'I think we should lose this,' she said, indicating his trousers. 'In fact, I think we'll lose the boxers as well.'

'Who said I was wearing any?' he replied with a wink as he slipped out of his trousers, revealing himself in all his glory to her.

'Now you are my kind of guy,' she said appreciatively, giving his manhood a slight squeeze, impressed at the responsive twitch it gave her touch. 'Please don't tell me you're the permanently commando type? That would be most….distracting.'

'Well I can't have that, can I?' he replied, hissing at the pleasure coursing through him and almost losing control there and then as she took him into her mouth fervently. 'Oh gosh Connie. This is not going to last long if you keep doing that.'

Releasing him from her mouth, she swiveled round and said, 'Well then, we'll have to increase efficiency.'

Grinning, Guy nuzzled her womanhood as she engulfed his manhood. God this was bliss, but would be very short-lived. She was just too good.

As she writhed above him, he knew it was almost time. He knew she was thinking the same thing, he felt close to exploding and he definitely did not want it to be over this quickly. As it was, great minds think alike, and before he could consider moving their position, she had rotated herself back round once more and impaled herself upon him, moaning as her eyes rolled back, rocking back and forth.

He truly felt like he had found paradise as she rocked against him, varying the depth and speed for a truly tantalizing experience. But this wouldn't do. There were both alpha personalities, and she'd had her moment.

Pulling her close to him to kiss her once more, he used his added leverage to flip them, leaving him in control once more as he began to thrust into her welcoming heat.

'You're no fun,' she replied with a pout.

Speeding up his thrusts to enthusiastic groans, he replied, 'I beg to differ my dear.'

As her walls clenched around him and as his balls tightened, he knew that he didn't have long.

'So close,' she murmured, raising her hips to meet each thrust.

'Oh god, me too,' he replied, desperately speeding up and deepening his thrusts, wanting them to come together. As their moans reached a climax, he claimed her lips with his own, realizing that there would be a very confused 8 year old across the landing if she would hear them.

They lay next to each other, panting, with a slight sheen of sweat on the two of them and a smile on their faces.

'Now isn't that a trip down memory lane?' replied Connie with a giggle, snuggling into his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone again, thank you to SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp and Woody2792 for reviewing. Apologies if this chapter isn't up to scratch, I think I'm nursing a mild hangover. Second year of uni is coming to a close and my liver hates me**

**Going to jump forward in time to a moment that occurs in the 'Coming up on Casualty' video on its website. I'm going to say this occurs maybe a month from now, although I have no idea exactly when this will happen!**

Her eyes were welling up, she had no control over it. And she had no idea why. She was Connie Beauchamp for god's sake, she was more composed than this.

Her footsteps were somewhat softer today, as if she'd lost the purpose in her walk, as if she'd lost a quality within herself she used to be proud of. This department was getting to her, and if it wasn't for the calming influence of Guy she thinks she'd have left weeks ago.

Taking a breath in a bit to compose herself, she straightened her jacket and walked to the car, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him standing there before her. All she wanted to do was be held by him, but she more than most knew about the rapid nature of the hospital rumour mill.

'Get in,' she murmured, indicating with her head to the car as she unlocked it and got in. He wasn't far behind, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

'How was your day?' he said, sensing the answer wouldn't be too enthusiastic, noticing the glistening of her eyes and the general body language of a person who was close to breaking point.

'Hell,' she replied, avoiding eye contact and gazing out of the window, her eyes watering more with each moment before developing the courage to face him. 'Tonight, a man died due to poor managerial decisions! I can't take it anymore Guy, I can't sit and watch her run this department into the ground. We're on the frontline, people come to us when they're in a bad way and we have a duty to provide the best care, impartial yet caring, efficient yet personal. She's thrown all of the principles I hold dear out of the window and I'm not sure how long I can go on working there!'

'Shhh,' he said, leaning over to try and hold her. 'You are a brilliant doctor as well as a brilliant woman. The powers that be are noticing Connie, their rose-tint on the ED is fading fast. It won't be long, I promise.'

'I just want to go home, pour a unfathomably large glass of wine, order in a takeaway and forget that this day exists,' she sighed. 'Join me?'

'By all means,' he said with a smile as he stroked her face and she started the engine.

'So how was your day?' she asked, her eyes drying and her composure returning.

'Same old really,' he said with a sigh. 'Zosia resists me at every turn personally and professionally, I'm under pressure to give Arthur Digby neuro experience and I'm finding myself constantly trying to referee on Darwin and AAU.'

'How so?' she asked out of curiosity. 'Jac and Jonny I assume?'

'On Darwin yes,' he replied. 'The sooner they resolve this the better, I'm fed up of the tension affecting their work.'

'I've spoken to Jac about it,' said Connie. 'She's got a lot of regrets but Jonny's blame has pushed her too far. And she's been in contact with her old flame Joseph for support, which won't help the situation with Jonny.'

'Oh god,' he replied, placing his hand to his head. 'Is this the one I've been told was practically Mr Perfect and moved away with his son?'

'The very same,' was her answer. 'She wanted to leave with him but she had no experience of being a parent and was too focussed on her career. Now she has Emma, she's in a different place. I think it would be good for them, but if she decides to move, I think Jonny could be driven into doing something rash.'

'I couldn't agree more,' he said. 'And AAU is no better, I've got our consultant pharmacist up and down emotionally first with IVF now pregnancy, then I hear that chances are her husband isn't the father but the godforsaken CT2.'

'All drama on AAU, no change there then,' she scoffed. 'That'll be explosive to watch when it all hits the fan.'

'You're telling me,' he replied with an eyeroll, sinking back into the seat. 'Onto happier things, what sort of takeaway do you fancy?'

'I could murder a chinese,' mused Connie.

'I concur,' he replied as the car came to a stop. 'Kung po chicken, egg fried rice and stirfried veg?'

'You know me too well,' she said with a smile as he picked up the phone and placed an order for them, ordering chicken and vegetables in satay sauce and egg fried rice for himself.

'20 minutes,' he said as he put the phone down. 'Let's get that wine bottle open.'

'Preaching to the converted,' she said as she opened the door, marvelling at the way that he managed to make her smile even on a day like today.

'Oh Grace….' Called Guy up the stairs. 'Guess who's come to visit once more?'

'Guyyyyy,' she said enthusiastically, racing down the stairs with several loud thuds to give him a hug, being scooped into his arms. 'You missed dinner, we had pasta!'

'Pasta eh?' he replied with a mock shock face. 'You're becoming like your mother with the Italian food, you're definitely a little Beauchamp!'

'I'm a Strachan Guy,' she said with a giggle. 'But mum always cooks pasta for us when she's home. We have tomatoes and peppers and onions and herbs in the sauce. What are you and mum going to have for dinner?'

'Chinese,' he said with a grin as he placed her down to the floor.

'Bleurgh,' she replied. 'Am I allowed to watch TV in my room Mum? There's a film on about figure skating which looks really cool!'

'Ok baby. Me and Guy will be in the living room if you need us,' she said with a smile, ruffling her daughter's hair before she sped off up the stairs and Freya appeared. 'Thanks again Freya, I'll see you tomorrow'

'Of course Mrs Beauchamp, have a good evening,' she said as she left.

'I'm really so blessed to have you and Grace on days like today,' she said, giving him a chaste kiss as they moved into the living room.

'I'll get the wine,' he said enthusiastically, walking with a spring in his step to the kitchen and returning with a bottle and 2 glasses. 'Isn't it odd, going from a bottle of cheap plonk in our student days to an exquisite Shiraz?'

'Oh definitely,' she replied with a laugh, sitting herself down on the sofa beside him as he poured the wine, taking a well-deserved sip once he had handed it to her. 'To be fair, I was a student, you were 8 years older and an SHO and I was a mere medical student. Pretty sure you had more money than I did.'

'Oh I wish,' he replied, taking a hearty swig of his wine. 'The pay was rubbish and the hours ridiculous. Why do you think I took that assistant job at the university?'

'To meet the young female medical students of course,' she replied with a smirk.

'That was completely accidental,' he replied. 'Although a very pleasant accident. What we had was fun, but we were young. You ended up with Michael, I met Anya, and here we are now.'

'Tell me about Anya,' said Connie softly. 'I never got the chance to meet her.'

'She was a very special lady,' said Guy. 'She had a warmth to her that kept me from being a complete cold fish. We were like chalk and cheese but I think that's what made us so good together, we both gave something to the other. She would be happy you know? Happy that I've found you. She never wanted me to live the rest of my life in mourning, she insisted I heal then move on. She was right, I'm glad I took her advice. Not a day goes past that I don't miss her, don't get me wrong, but I feel like this is something she would have wanted for me.'

Her eyes glistening, she leant forward and kissed him before snuggling herself into his side.

'Now you need to tell me something,' he replied with a devious grin. 'Tell me what the deal with you and Elliot is.'

'The deal?' she replied with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh god nothing like that, strictly platonic. I hated him when I first met him, but I got to know him, and got to know his wife. And when she died, we sort of relied on each other. I was pregnant with Grace, he was mourning, it cemented our friendship I think.'

'What happened to his wife?' asked Guy, stroking her arm.

'Motor Neurone Disease,' said Connie quietly. 'She made the decision to end her life in Switzerland and I helped her do it.'

'Please tell me Elliot was there,' pleaded Guy.

'Just in time yes,' replied Connie. 'I couldn't keep it a secret. My hormones were flying all over the place and I felt so conflicted. I was sure I'd be arrested as soon as I touched down in England and struck off.'

'Thankfully you weren't otherwise you wouldn't have bumped into me again,' he said.

'That was actually the first thing on my mind,' she said sarcastically, trying to get comfortable.

'Thank you for sharing that with me Connie, I know it must have been hard.'

'Well the thing is Mr Self,' said Connie. 'Is that I think I've fallen hook, line and sinker for you. And I'm powerless to control what comes out of my mouth when I'm around you. I think I'm in love with you. And I never am usually the one to say it first'.

'I feel the same. I think I love you too,' he replied breathily as their faces drew closer together, almost as if by a magnetic force, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

'That'll be the chinese, I'll get it,' he said with a sigh, taking his wallet out of his pocket. 'And once we've finished eating, I'm going to show you the oh so many ways a person can be loved.'

'Oooooh I look forward to it,' she said with a smirk as he went to answer the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I've jumped forward in time again because I get bored writing day to day. However, the story can be viewed as maybe a series of oneshots that link together into a coherent story I guess?**

'A horror film?' said Connie with a raised eyebrow as he collected their tickets. 'A horror film Guy, really? And making us show up 30 minutes early for said horror film?'

'It looks good,' he protested as he handed her the tickets. 'It's called Oculus and it's got that ginger actress from Doctor Who in the starring role. The trailer had me spooked, something about a creepy mirror.'

'Joy,' said Connie with a roll of her eyes. 'Just hurry up and get me to the food stand, I'm starving.'

'We've not long had dinner,' he pointed out. 'You've become a bottomless pit recently.'

'You're telling me,' she murmured. 'I don't know where I put it or whether I'm actually getting any energy from it. But what I do know is that I'm undecided between nachos and a hot dog.'

'We can share nachos if you want?' he suggested.

'Get your own,' she said with a smile, poking her tongue out. 'Definitely fancy nachos. Besides, I thought you wouldn't be able to resist that huge tub of popcorn we saw on the way in.'

'Ooooh good point,' he mused, going to the counter. 'One large nachos with cheese sauce and salsa and the biggest tub of sweet popcorn you can lay your hands on with the largest cup of coke please.'

As they departed from the counter, Connie smiled at the childish joy that was present on Guy's face.

'Did you not go to the cinema much as a teenager?' she asked him.

'Not really,' he said. 'What did I miss?'

Grinning mischievously, she replied, 'Well I can show you, we'll just have to get some back row seats.'

'Oh so that's what the kids do in cinemas,' he mused at her suggestive gaze eyeballing the back seats in the hope that they weren't taken before taking the seat next to Connie.

'So,' he said impishly, putting their food and drink to one side. 'What happens now?'

'Well the Americans call it making out, the British tend to call it snogging, and I'm just going to call it get over here and kiss me now,' she whispered with a grin as his lips met hers.

As the adverts began, Guy groaned, 'Connie, if we don't stop now, I'm going to be distracted through the entire film.'

'I'd say you were already quite distracted now,' she responded, eyeing his crotch and then winking.

'You are insatiable woman!' he whispered back to her. 'Now shh, the film is starting.'

'It sounds like a rubbish concept anyway,' she pondered out loud. 'That's the last time I let you choose a film when we come here.'

'I'm wounded,' he replied, settling his eyes on the screen. 'Now be quiet before I make you.'

'Now that would interest me,' she replied, receiving no reply she sighed and leant back in her seat, deciding that she was going to mercilessly tease Guy throughout the film until he begged.

_Sometime later…._

The credits had just started to roll, and Guy felt like he could explode there and then. In fact, he wasn't sure how he'd managed not to earlier, with Connie's endless fondling and teasing he was wound up to the max.

'So what did you think of the film?' she said and she leaned over to speak into his ear.

'From what I remember, good,' he replied with a smile. 'Of course, I might have understood the storyline more if someone wasn't doing their best to distract me.'

'I was bored,' she replied. 'That film wasn't to my tastes at all. Come on, let's go.'

'Can't we wait a while?' asked Guy pleadingly, trying not to blush and indicating with his head towards his groin.

'Ohh,' she replied with a devious giggle. 'Here,' she said, handing him the popcorn tub. 'Hold this in front and it should distract the attention away from it. Everyone's leaving, we'll just look odd.'

'Ok,' he said with a pained expression, standing up slowly and using the popcorn tub as cover.

As they left, they heard a loud laugh and a sarcastic drawl of, 'Oh Arthur, it wasn't even that scary! Apart from being completely clichéd it was just so predictable! You didn't need to squeal like a girl and hold my hand!'

'Maybe I just like holding your hand,' was the timid reply.

'Hang on a second,' mused Guy to himself. 'Zosia?!' he said out loud as he glimpsed her face. 'Digby?!'

'Dad?' said Zosia in confusion in time with Arthur's 'Mr Self?'

'Connie,' responded Connie. 'What? No one said my name.'

'What are you doing here?' exclaimed Zosia. 'And who is this?!'

'Well I had planned for you to meet soon but not quite like this,' said Guy sheepishly. 'Connie, this is Zosia, my daughter, and Zosia, this is Connie Beauchamp and she's my….girlfriend? Am I even allowed to use that title at our age?'

'Probably not,' reflected Connie. 'Partner, is that a better description?'

'I guess,' he replied. 'But more to the point Zosia March, why are you here at the cinema with Dr Digby here on what I can only assume is a date judging by the reference to handholding?'

'Arthur and I have been, umm dating for a while,' explained Zosia. 'Things are going very well, and I guess you're the first person who isn't Dom that knows?'

'Not that we told Dom,' spluttered Arthur. 'But err he lives with us so he kind of noticed.'

'I get it Dr Digby, you can stop hyperventilating now,' said Guy with amusement.

'And Connie Beauchamp as in THE Connie Beauchamp?' said Zosia.

'The legendary Mrs Beauchamp from Darwin, revered by all?' asked Arthur nervously.

'Don't flatter her ego Arthur, she's big-headed enough as it is,' said Guy to a scowl from Connie.

'Speak for yourself,' replied Connie and Zosia in unison, smiling once they realised.

'I think I'm going to like you Connie,' replied Zosia.

'Likewise Zosia,' was Connie's response with a smile as they all walked away. As they said goodbye, Connie said quietly to Zosia, 'I know your dad isn't the easiest to get on with, and I recognise a kindred spirit when I see one. If you need anything or need to talk, come and find me in my office in the ED.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' she replied as the men looked on nervously.

'Also, Arthur seems completely adorable if not socially inept. Hang on to him,' she stated as Arthur's face started to turn red.

'Come on Connie, enough of the embarrassing Arthur, I'm sure he's humiliated enough,' said Guy affectionately.

'We better get going, the nanny is due to leave in 20 minutes,' she replied. 'It was nice to meet you Zosia and Arthur, I hope I see more of you.'

'Likewise,' they replied softly as the couple walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Arthur said, 'Your dad and Connie Beauchamp? Oh god, this hospital is going to get whipped into shape. They're like the ultimate medicine power couple.'

'Indeed,' replied Zosia.

'Are you not feeling angry because your dad is seeing someone new?' asked Arthur wearily, hoping not to open that can of worms but feeling that the question needed to be asked.

'Not at all,' replied Zosia. 'I think I've moved past being angry at him, I didn't just lose my mum, he lost his wife. I can't blame him for trying to protect me even though I think he handled things in the wrong way. And as for Connie, she's not the type of person who would try to replace my mum. And my mum always believed that there was always more than one love to be found in life. Me and Dad will always be mourning but there comes a time where you need to just get on with your life the way the person would have wanted.'

'Wise words,' said Arthur with a fervent nod of his head, pulling her into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This chapter follows about a month after the previous chapter. **

**Also, big love to Woody2792 and SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp for their lovely reviews.**

'Happy Birthday,' said Connie warmly, leaning over to Guy in bed and kissing him softly. They'd been living together for around a month now, and it was an arrangement that turned out to suit them quite well. Guy was great with Grace and having him around made her feel loved and cherished, part of a family unit again. 'I've got presents for you.'

'I love presents,' said Guy. 'And surprises, they always make me happy.'

'Well good,' she replied with a grin. 'I worked hard to keep these presents a secret.'

'Ooh now I'm intrigued,' he pondered, shaking the presents she had put next to him inquisitively before a resounding cry of 'don't let him open the presents yet!' came from the other room.

'Don't worry Gracie, the presents are all wrapped,' beamed Guy. 'Now come and give me a birthday cuddle before I open them.'

'Coming,' she said enthusiastically, skipping into the room with her teddy bear in her hand, perching on the end of the bed and giving Guy a hug.

'Now which present would my beautiful girls want me to open first?' he asked.

'This one,' they said in unison, pointing at one of the presents.

Shaking it once more, he felt the edges of the present and said, 'Something box shaped, quite solid, hmmmm.'

'I bet you were a nightmare at Christmas,' Connie said affectionately, bemused at her partner's youthful enthusiasm towards presents.

'Oh yes,' he replied. 'And I used to wait until everyone else had opened their presents before I opened mine, so all of the attention would be on me,' which received giggles from Grace.

Rolling her eyes, Connie said, 'I can imagine. Come on, don't keep me in suspense to see your reaction.

'Yes ma'am,' he said with a mock salute, pulling some of the sellotape so the wrapping paper revealed his present.

'Mmmmmmm,' he said appreciatively. 'A new model, retro-looking Alpina watch? This is such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.'

'I'm glad you like it,' she said with a smile as Grace admired the 'shinyness' of the watch.

'It's perfect,' he said, kissing Connie chastely and kissing Grace's forehead. 'What about this one?' he said, indicating the long thin box.

'Big surprise,' said Grace conspiratorially, trying to wink at her mother, receiving laughs all round.

'Well I better open it really slowly,' said Guy with a chuckle, tentatively pulling the paper aside to reveal a box.

'What's in here I wonder?' he pondered out loud, slipping the top of the box to reveal a pregnancy test.

'How far?' he said, amazed.

'8 weeks,' she said with a smile. 'I've managed to keep it to myself for 2 weeks! Since the cinema date we had I'd been having odd symptoms so I thought I'd take a test.'

'I'm going to be a big sister,' said Grace happily.

'Did you know about this too Miss Gracie?' he asked, surprised that she'd managed to keep it to herself if she had.

'Yep,' she said with a beam. 'Mummy said if I let it slip it would spoil your birthday surprise but if I kept it secret until today she would arrange for me to go and see Daddy in the summer for 2 weeks.'

'Ahhh, I see,' he said. 'You're going to grow up to be such a negotiator aren't you?'

'Yep,' she replied. 'At first she offered me chocolate but I thought that wasn't enough for me to stay quiet, then it was a day out, now it's two weeks in America.'

'I was actually proud of her escalation,' replied Connie. 'She's definitely a mini me.'

'I'm always proud of Gracie,' said Guy with a beam. 'Our little family is going to get that little big bigger.'

'Yay,' replied Grace.

Sitting up, Connie said, 'Right, I need to get dressed and get myself into work before Zoe manages to create chaos again.'

_Several hours later on Keller….._

'Oh god, oh god,' lamented Zosia, the little stick in her hands ready to change her life as she sat on the floor of the toilet, ready to throw up again. 'Why now?'

Feeling so conflicted and unsure, she knew she needed to talk to someone. But who? She couldn't tell Arthur yet; they'd only really been together for four months or so, what if she decided she didn't want to keep it? Speaking to her dad was totally out of the question, and Colette would just go straight to her dad. Not that she wanted to tell Colette, things were still a little tense there.

Connie was an option, she mused. She seemed like a woman who'd seen and heard it all. And Zosia felt semi-confident that she'd keep her secret.

Losing what little contents she had in her stomach, she slowly stood, breathing deeply and slowly to try and see off the impending panic attack she felt rising within her.

Smoothing down her clothes and checking she didn't have any vomit on her, she left the cubicle, washing her hands thoroughly and splashing her swollen, tear-soaked face with cold water, hissing as it hit her skin.

'Today is not going to be my day,' she thought solemnly as she left for the ED, bumping into Arthur on the way downstairs.

'Zosh, are you ok?' he asked. 'You look really peaky.'

'Think I'm coming down with something,' she murmured, not having the heart to look him in the eye as she lied to him. 'After a few coffees and some ibuprofen I'll be good to go.'

'As long as you're ok,' he said softly, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. 'Let me know if you need anything.'

'I will do,' she replied with a warm smile, giving him a quick hug. 'Now hurry before my dad and uncle start without you.'

'Oh yeah that,' he said, fumbling with his folders. 'Come find me at lunch and we'll go get something together.'

'Definitely,' she said. 'Go on, I'll be fine', as he scurried away.

Sighing at how much effort it took for her to lie to Arthur, she continued walking down the stairs to the ED, finding Connie's office door and quickly exhaling before she knocked.

'Come in,' replied Connie loudly mid-yawn as Zosia entered the room.

'Zosia,' said Connie in surprise. 'Nice to see you.'

'You know you said I could come and talk to you anytime?' said Zosia.

'Of course,' she replied. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm pregnant,' blurted out Zosia. 'And I don't know what to do.'

'Oh wow,' replied Connie. 'This cannot be happening. Oh god your father is going to drive himself insane thinking about this!'

'I know!' exclaimed Zosia. 'I'm only 26, I'm still an F2, I live in a flat with two other guys and there's barely any room, I haven't been with Arthur that long, we're not married, it's just all so complicated.'

'Oh Zosia,' said Connie soothingly, sitting down beside the very distressed junior doctor and stroking her back. 'I mean that your father will drive himself insane, because you're not the only one who's pregnant. I am too.'

'This is really such a mess,' despaired Zosia. 'My dad is going to become a father again and a grandfather within weeks of each other. Do you guys not use protection?'

'What's your excuse?' replied Connie. 'I had an excuse. I didn't think I would be fertile anymore, I'd been getting menopause symptoms. Lots of women in their 40s end up pregnant because of getting complacent.'

Laughing slightly, Zosia replied, 'I can only assume it was a night we'd been drinking and clearly forgot. I'm usually so OCD about this sort of thing. And I think I will be even more so in future.'

'Too late now,' quipped Connie. 'You've been talking like you're planning on keeping the baby.'

'I don't know,' admitted Zosia. 'I think my mother would have ever forgiven me if I aborted the baby. She believed that all life was sacred and worth bringing into the world.'

'You can't just go through with this because you thought your mother would want you to Zosia,' said Connie in concern. 'She's not here anymore, you need to do what's right for you.'

'What do you even know?' said Zosia, suddenly getting angry, raising her voice and standing. 'You didn't know my mother, you barely know me and don't think you suddenly get to give me advice like a mother would just because my dad managed to impregnate you!'

And with that, she left, leaving Connie with eyes slightly shiny with tears yet a look on her face of not being too surprised at what she heard.

'This was bound to happen eventually,' said Connie, wiping her eyes and composing herself. 'Stupid hormones.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ok, just to let you guys know that I have moved this fic into the crossover section as it really does straddle the two shows. Also promise to bring in some more Casualty outside of just Connie and Guy. I have only really started watching Casualty again since Connie came back so bear with me on getting the characters right**

'Robyn,' said Connie briskly, the eager young nurse turning around at the words of her ED idol. 'Page me if you need me, I've been called upstairs to discuss the new consultant we've got arriving.'

'Will do Mrs Beauchamp,' said Robyn brightly. 'I wonder whether they'll fill Ash's shoes.'

'I certainly hope so,' she said quietly.

'It's been up and down like a yoyo here since the helicopter incident,' said Robyn. 'Zoe giving up clinical lead, the whole 'who will replace her as top dog' thing and Ash leaving for a new start after that whole Ella and ketamine incident. They say bad things happen in threes, I'm just waiting for the next one.'

'Superstitious nonsense Robyn,' she said with a smile as she signed a form and looked at her watch. 'You make your own destiny. Right I better be going.'

As she walked to the lifts, she said, 'Right, Zoe, you're in charge while I'm upstairs.'

'Oh the irony,' replied a newly demoted by choice Zoe, rolling her eyes before rolling up her sleeves and heading to cubicles, trying to avoid Max's gaze.

As the lift ascended the floors, a wave of nausea hit Connie and she patted her stomach gently.

'You must be a boy,' she said affectionately. 'Your sister never gave me this much trouble past the 12 week mark. Speaking of sister, your other one is also having a baby, so you'll be an aunt or uncle. That won't be weird at all, will it? I'm pretty sure your father thinks he's having a midlife crisis.'

She quickly quietened herself as the lift opened and she stepped out, murmuring to herself about having gone soft by talking to a foetus.

Tracing familiar steps, she walked to Guy's office, knocking on the door briefly before walking straight in.

'You're meant to wait for a reply you know,' he said, bemused.

'Well you did say it was urgent,' she said with a smile. 'I've found myself talking to our little foetus here, pretty sure I've got baby brain. Earlier I managed to totally confuse Cal by asking for the 'thingymaboob' and the 'wotsit' to be handed to me in resus.'

'I'm sure he was too busy checking you out to notice,' said Guy cheekily, eyeing the added volume her cleavage has received since she'd been pregnant.

'Oh haha,' she replied. 'I can silence you with one sentence. I bet that's happening to your daughter on Keller too.'

'Dammit,' he exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. 'You've got ammo against me for this entire pregnancy. I can't believe it's all happening so fast.'

Walking around the back of his chair to gently massage his shoulders, Connie said, 'I know it's overwhelming, but Arthur and Zosia make a charming couple. He even came to you to ask for Zosia's hand in marriage, he's going to provide for her and the baby. He's done everything right. It's hard to accept your little girl is going to have a baby, god knows I'd be equally as anxious if I was in your position, but Zosia will rise to the challenge.'

'Connie, thus far in her pregnancy she's lashed out at you three times, disowned me twice, visited her mother's grave daily and told Arthur that his face resembles a kicked puppy when she snaps at him and how he found the balls to father a child is beyond her',' he replied wearily. 'I just don't think she's ready.'

'She was never going to respond well to me Guy,' said Connie matter-of-factly. 'I'm your first partner after the loss of your wife, regardless of who the person is that's difficult stuff. I've been there, trust me. Just leave Zosia to it, her hormones will calm down eventually. And she hasn't exactly lashed out, she doesn't respond well to me giving advice her mother would have given her had she been here. I can be sensitive to that, I just need to tread carefully. We'll get there Guy.'

'You have the patience of a saint,' he said, looking back at her with adoration in his eyes.

'You try 3 months in the ED with Zoe Hanna in charge,' quipped Connie. 'That will make anyone patient. Anyway,' she said, moving back around to the other side of Guy's desk, 'enlighten me as to what will be happening down in the ED as a result of…recent events.'

'Well you'll be pleased to know and not surprised that the board have appointed you as clinical lead,' he said. 'What you'll be interested to hear about is your new right hand man. They've appointed the new consultant and he's due to start today.'

'And why would I be interested?' she replied coolly. 'As long as he doesn't get too big for his boots and step on my toes, I'm sure we'll get on fine.'

'I don't think there will be any problem there,' said a familiar voice. 'Hello Connie,' said none other than Joseph Byrne, love of Jac's life and Connie's old registrar.

'Joseph Byrne,' she said in astonishment, standing up to hug him. 'Has it really been so long?'

'Indeed,' he replied. 'A lot has happened since then.'

'I've heard some things from Jac,' said Connie quietly. 'I'm sorry to hear about yours and Jennifer's divorce.'

'Well apparently the junior clerk at her law firm was a much better catch that me,' said Joseph sadly. 'But am glad that me and Harry and back in Holby, where we belong.'

'Is that something to do with a certain flame-haired consultant?' asked Connie teasingly.

'We may have decided to give things a go,' said Joseph tentatively. 'She's a completely different person now she's had Emma yet she's the same Jac I've always known and loved.'

'I'm glad,' said Connie with a smile. 'And between you and me, Grace is going to be a big sister. Guy and I, we're having a baby.'

'Congratulations,' he said, shaking Guy's hand and hugging Connie. 'Forgive me for saying this Connie, but I'm glad you've grown out of the getting your claws into registrars phase.'

'Such a comedian,' she replied, marvelling at how Joseph's social skills had definitely improved since she'd last seen him. 'So why the ED?'

'Darwin was out of the question, would have been like walking into no man's land in world war one,' said Joe grimly, knowing full well the tension that was occurring there between Jac and Jonny. 'I'd done some training and work at an ED in Truro and its fast-paced, messy and exhilarating, nothing like my usual self. I took it as a challenge and found I actually quite enjoyed it, therefore here I am.'

'I better show you around the ED then Mr Byrne,' said Connie. 'The board made a wise decision but let's see you in action.'

'Let's,' replied Joseph as they exited the office and made their way to the lift.

_The ED_

'Right, introductions should probably be made first,' said Connie as the lift doors opened to the ED, spotting Robyn and Lofty at reception. 'Lofty, Robyn, this is Joseph Byrne, he is going to be our new consultant. Joseph, these are two of our finest junior nurses'

'So you're the new Ash then?' said Lofty.

'I guess so,' said Joseph.

'No offence to Ash but you're a lot nicer to look at,' said Robyn before covering her mouth.

'Behave Robyn,' replied Connie with a laugh. 'He's taken I'm afraid by a very scary consultant upstairs.'

'The good ones always are,' said Robyn as she and Lofty were called away.

'Interesting first start,' mentioned Joseph as Connie tried to keep her laughter at bay.

'I'm assuming you know Tess and Charlie?' said Connie indicating to the senior nursing team as they walked towards them.

'Of course,' said Joseph shaking their hands. 'Everyone regards you both very highly, I'm glad you're both still here keeping this place going. Joseph Byrne, I'm the new 'Ash' so I've been told.'

'Your name precedes you Mr Byrne,' said Charlie. 'Have you met any of our junior doctors yet?'

'Not yet,' replied Joseph. 'Connie is leading me around, introducing me to everyone and helping me get around like a good clinical lead.'

'We'll leave you to it then,' replied Tess as Connie and Joseph departed.

'Oh god,' stated Charlie. 'We're going to be whipped into shape. Connie Beauchamp the organ grinder as clinical lead and Joseph Byrne, the son of Lord Byrne the infamous surgeon as her right hand man.'

'Zoe's going to love this,' replied Tess.

'This department isn't going to know what's hit it with those two in charge.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Apologies for not posting yesterday, I have no excuse other than I got so engrossed in Game of Thrones I forgot?**

'Mmmmm,' murmured Jac as she woke up in Joseph's arms. 'I could really get used to this.'

'Good,' he replied sleepily, cuddling her closer. 'Because Harry and I aren't going anywhere.'

'Glad to hear it,' she said, looking up into his eyes. 'I really am blessed to have you in my life again. I thought I'd lost you for good.'

'Those who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end,' replied Joseph, kissing her forehead. 'We were at a time in our lives where we needed each other, and here we are.'

'Definitely,' replied Jac. 'But don't go all corny on me and tell me that we're soulmates and our aching hearts called out to one another.'

'Well now you mention it,' said Joseph with a wink and a smirk, leading to a playful slap from Jac. 'You've made me such a pessimist, you ruiner of romance.'

'I still believe in romance, just not the lovey dovey roses, chocolate and poetry variety,' stated Jac. 'I would argue that you've made me more optimistic, so I suppose we balance each other out?'

'The best relationships do,' reflected Joseph.

'Like Connie and Guy?' questioned Jac. 'I must admit, I felt like an amateur for not seeing that one coming.'

'Jac Naylor you complete gossip,' he chastised. 'Well I didn't know Mr Self before finding out, but they make a charming pair. Connie seems….genuinely happy. I haven't seen that in her before. She just seems so content even though Guy comes with so much baggage. Although them both being quite dominant personalities might make for explosive arguments.'

'Indeed,' replied Jac. 'And to have Zosia pregnant at the same time as her, well, that's going to be interesting. She's never had the most level of temperaments.'

'Now where have I heard that description before?' mused Joseph out loud, leading to a nudge from Jac.

'I was rational to the point of icy,' replied Jac. 'Zosia ever since she got here has been channelling spoilt brat with a chip on her shoulders.'

'You speak far too much to the point sometimes my darling,' replied Joseph, kissing her collarbone.

'Let's talk about something different that's not Guy Self's stroppy spawn,' said Jac.

'How about going on holiday?' thought Joseph out loud. 'It'll be great, Emma and Harry can build sandcastles on the beach, we can sip sangria and take them in the sea.'

'Real responsible Joseph, half cut swimming,' said Jac with a giggle. 'Sounds great to me, we'll have to arrange time off with the powers that be, and time it so it's before Connie's maternity leave because you'll be top dog in her absence.

'Oh the joys,' replied Joseph.

A cry reached their ears and Jac said quietly, 'That'll be Emma, I'll go and get her. She wants her morning cuddles.'

'I'll go and wake up Harry,' said Joseph thoughtfully. 'It's a little bit early for him but I think he'll enjoy some morning cuddles too.'

'It's so odd to think we're a family,' said Jac in disbelief. 'It's so…perfect. When I'm with you and the kids, I don't feel like Ms Naylor, I just feel like Jac, the mum and the partner.'

**Connie's car in the hospital car park…..**

'It's beside the point Guy,' said Connie sternly. 'Why on earth have I received 'Congratulations' cards from the whole of the board congratulating me on my impending bundle of joy?'

'I let something slip about Joseph needing to act up when you were on leave Connie, that's all,' said Guy sheepishly.

'For God's sake Guy!' exclaimed Connie. 'I'm not even showing yet, we had a while to figure out how to break the news together! We could have made a grand announcement about how in love we are and are now having a baby, but no! Now it's going to be just like it was last time I was pregnant, everyone gossiping about me behind my back, taking bets on who the father is! I don't like being ridiculed like that Guy! It's just another case of who's Mrs Beauchamp has entrapped this time.'

'Entrapped,' said Guy in confusion.

'That's what they used to say when they found out that Sam was Grace's father,' said Connie wearily. 'That I used him as a sperm donor because I was jealous of his relationship with a particular nurse. I'm just fed up of people thinking of me as a sexual predator Guy! I wanted it to be different this time but because of your actions it's going to be exactly the same. The news will travel down to the ED before I even get there, and then I'll catch Fletch and Cal taking bets. You better be ready to grovel if I'm right.'

'I don't know what you want me to say Connie!' said Guy, raising his voice. 'You didn't tell me anything about your pregnancy with Grace, in fact I'm pretty sure there's a lot of things you haven't told me.'

'Oh pipe down Guy,' said Connie, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. 'I'm sure there's a lot about your past that I'd rather not know. The past is the past, and what I choose to share with you is frankly my decision and vice versa. Nice to know you trust me.'

'Don't be like this Connie,' said Guy as he followed her.

'Guy,' she said, turning around, narrowing her eyes and raising her finger. 'We're going into work now. That's where we're professional. That's where no one knows we're a couple. So bloody well act like it.'

Walking to the café, Connie quickly ordered a camomile tea with honey before attempting to walk off, Guy barely catching up with her.

'You need to come and pick up that paperwork from my office, Mrs Beauchamp,' he said, emphasising her title.

'Indeed I do, Mr Self,' she replied, echoing his tone, following him to the lift and towards his office, where they found Zosia waiting outside.

'Zosia,' said Guy. 'Did you need something?'

'Ideally a transfer,' said Zosia with a stroppy tone.

'And what has Arthur done this time?' asked Guy, counting this as the third time in two weeks she'd asked to be moved off Keller.'

'He said I was glowing and he announced me being pregnant without telling me,' said Zosia, clenching her fists. 'My body, my pregnancy, I tell people on my own terms.'

'Amen to that,' said Connie, earning a scowl from Guy and a confused look from Zosia. 'It just so happens Zosia that your father is guilty of the exact same crime as gormless Dr Digby.'

'Oh dad,' said Zosia helplessly. 'Please tell me you didn't. Arthur has an excuse as a first time father, he rarely knows what he's doing in situations he's been in before. I think what you've done is worse.' The emotions mounted within her as well as her tears. 'I just sometimes wonder whether men understand anything about women!'

'Oh lord there's two of them,' bemoaned Guy. 'This is worse than your mother's mood swings I swear to God.'

'That's it,' said Zosia tearfully. 'Bring mama into this, like you always do. I don't blame Connie for being angry at you. It was common knowledge that Arthur and I are a couple, so the pregnancy announcement was a surprise but at least I won't have to deal with what Connie has in store. No one knows you're together so for all they know Connie has been doing a Zoe and sleeping with the porter and that's why she's pregnant. God, men just don't think!'

'You're telling me Zosia,' replied Connie, wiping a tear from her eye and hugging the weeping daughter of her partner. 'Right,' she said in a complete change of persona, picking up a tissue, wiping her eyes and handing the tissue to Zosia. 'I've got the paperwork, I've got the tears out of my eyes and I'm going to my office now. Zosia, I'd advise heavy amounts of chocolate, a chat with Arthur and a cuddle. Guy, I suggest some thinking.'

And with that she turned her back and left the room, leaving a speechless Guy in tow.

**Later…..**

During lunch, Guy decided to go and find Connie and attempt to build some bridges. With a hot chocolate and a barbeque chicken sub with cheese in his hand, he made his way through the ED.

'Working lunch Mr Self?' asked Fletch, eyeing the bag in his hands.

'Sadly yes,' replied Guy. 'I've got paperwork to go over with Mrs Beauchamp.'

'Speaking of Mrs Beauchamp,' said Cal, who was in earshot. 'We hear that she's pregnant.'

'Given that the identity of the father is unknown, we've started a little sweepstake,' stated Fletch. 'It's bound to come out eventually, you're in fact the front runner, and Cal's odds look pretty high.'

'Are they now,' said Guy as he saw Connie emerge from her office and scowl at him. 'Attention everyone,' he said, beckoning Connie over to him. 'Enough of this sweepstake nonsense with Mrs Beauchamp's pregnancy. Not that it's any of your business, but I am the father. Mrs Beauchamp and I have been an item for quite some time now, so Fletch and Cal, hand your bets back if you please and all of you please focus on your own personal lives rather than discussing other people's.'

As everyone gossiped and cleared away, Guy kissed Connie's forehead and gave her the hot chocolate and the sub.

'I came with the sole goal of giving you lunch,' he said. 'But when Cal and Fletch offered me a role in the sweepstake, I just couldn't help myself.'

'You've done the right thing,' she replied, taking the food from him. 'Thank you, consider yourself no longer in the doghouse.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. I had my driving test yesterday, which I failed on ONE mirror check (genuinely the biggest joke of my life) and I moved back home from university for the summer. **

**Am all unpacked now, and sit and write this as I laugh at my 16 year old sister and her boyfriend arguing ****over a board game.**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones but I wanted to leave the reaction of the ED to the previous chapter in it's own chapter.**

_Recap: _

_'Attention everyone,' he said, beckoning Connie over to him. 'Enough of this sweepstake nonsense with Mrs Beauchamp's pregnancy. Not that it's any of your business, but I am the father. Mrs Beauchamp and I have been an item for quite some time now, so Fletch and Cal, hand your bets back if you please and all of you please focus on your own personal lives rather than discussing other people's.'_

'Well,' said Fletch sheepishly as Connie and Guy entered her office. 'I have to say I wasn't expecting that.'

'Me either,' replied Cal. 'We're going to get a right bollocking for this aren't we?'

'Oh yes,' responded Fletch. 'Boss man and boss lady have created boss child and we speculated said child's paternity, offering the father of said child a stake. It's not looking good. And to think Cal, your odds were so high.'

'Hah,' replied Cal. 'I was drooling over her when she arrived and she knew it. Guess she's not into toy boys anymore.'

'What have you heard to the contrary?' said Fletch with a raised eyebrow.

'An old friend of mine from uni worked on Darwin under Mrs Beauchamp for a while,' explained Cal. 'He was on AAU as an F1 when he first arrived here and heard a lot about Mrs Beauchamp and her daughter's father, who was her registrar and apparently at least 10 years her junior. Thought I had a chance.'

'Nah mate,' said Fletch, patching him sympathetically on the shoulder. 'I think our Mrs Beauchamp here has lost her interest in boys and is after men.'

'Well by the sounds of it she chewed up her daughter's dad and spat him back out,' mused Cal.

'I don't think Mr Self will let her get away with that,' replied Fletch. 'I think she's met her match.'

'Who's met their match?' asked Charlie as he passed the two gossiping men.

'Mr Self and Mrs Beauchamp,' said Cal.

'Expecting a baby so we've been told,' continued Fletch.

'As told by?' asked Charlie cynically, never believing the gossip he heard on the ward without asking many questions.

'Mr Self, him…self?' replied Cal. 'Fletch may have started a sweepstake when he heard that Mrs Beauchamp was pregnant.'

'I didn't see you questioning it,' retorted Fletch. 'What Cal means to say is we both thought of a sweepstake, and I may have, umm, offered Mr Self a bet based on it. He got annoyed and announced to the corridor that him and Mrs Beauchamp were together and the baby was his.'

'It would make sense,' mused Charlie.

'Although they're both so domineering I would love to be a fly on the wall in their bedroom,' reflected Cal to a chuckle from Fletch and a glare from Charlie.

'What goes on between them is their business,' said Charlie cautiously. 'They've clearly been together for a while and it hasn't affected their work as clearly no one knew about it. It seems that the only reason it's come out is that some foolish staff members decided to start a sweepstake questioning the identity of the baby's father. Be careful boys, be very careful.'

'Why careful?' questioned Fletch in curiosity.

'When Mrs Beauchamp was pregnant with her daughter, the same thing happened on Darwin,' said Charlie cautiously. 'You have a lot to learn about women boys, a sweepstake and multiple options as to who the father of their child is doesn't exactly make them feel good about themselves. Also, I've heard that a hormonal Mrs Beauchamp is 10 times worse than the normal Mrs Beauchamp, and by the sounds of it you're on her radar. Watch your backs.'

As he walked away to tend to cubicles, Fletch and Cal looked at each other with a sigh.

'Well it seems like we're definitely in trouble,' said Fletch.

'Is that because of the sweepstake?' asked Robyn. 'Everyone's talking about it. Apparently Mr Self was fuming and Mrs Beauchamp looked close to tears. They've been in her office ever since. Mr Byrne is trying to avoid their office in case he interrupts something, Tess was trying to find you guys to give you a lecture about the sweepstake, Ethan is pretending he's not related to you Cal, Lily is just Lily and Zoe is muttering 'I told you there was something between them' every 5 minutes.'

'We're definitely in trouble,' responded Cal with a grimace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Are you ready to go?' asked Arthur with a smile as he caught Zosia glaring at how her jacket wouldn't close over her stomach anymore. She was 20 weeks pregnant today and they were preparing to go for an ultrasound.

'Definitely,' she replied, flashing back to seeing her baby on the screen for the first time two months ago and instantly falling in love. 'Dad phoned and said that Connie had hers around the same time even though she's 22 weeks.'

'Why's that?' asked Arthur as Zosia picked up her bag.

'The ED has been swamped,' she replied. 'She's had to cancel at the last minute three times now. This time Joseph has promised that they can handle anything that comes along so she can finally have her scan done. They really want to know the gender of the baby.'

'What about us?' asked Arthur nervously. 'Do we want to know? I mean its fine either way with me, it's your decision.'

'I want to argue about names sooner rather than later,' said Zosia. 'I think between us we'll have an eclectic selection to veto. Relax Arthur I'm not going to bite your head off today. I'm in a really good mood, almost as good as that week when I was 16 weeks.'

Grinning at the reminder of her increased libido around that time, Arthur said, 'Well I won't complain. Come on then, let's see if we've got a Napoleon or a Marie Antoinette.'

Rolling her eyes, Zosia replied, 'Your obsession with French history Arthur, really. We're not having a baby called Napoleon.'

'It'll grow on you,' he mused as they left for Obs and Gynae.

**Meanwhile at Obs and Gynae…**

'I haven't felt this excited for years,' said Guy as he and Connie sat in the waiting room. 'We get to find out if we've got a boy or a girl. Then we get to come up with some names. Although, we could have earlier if you weren't so superstitious!'

'I don't want to tempt fate by deciding on names before we know that at 20 weeks, well in my case 22, our baby is healthy and we know what the sex is,' she replied. 'It's what I did with Grace and it's what I'll do now. Oh look, here's Arthur and Zosia.'

As the younger couple entered and sat down next to them, Arthur said happily, 'Apparently once this is over we get to argue about names. I can safely say I've never looked forward to an argument with Zosia more in my life.'

'You won't be saying that later,' said Guy with a chuckle. 'We should make it a group naming argument, that would be interesting.'

'We can also make sure that we don't have the same names in mind,' added Zosia as Connie and Arthur nodded.

'Well how about we order in some food and have a 'working lunch' in my office once this is done?' asked Guy, picking up his phone and ordering 2 pizzas to be delivered to his office in 45 minutes time to elated reactions from the women, who were oddly having identical cravings for pizza and spicy food.

'How about asking whether we all go in together?' asked Arthur. 'We're basically all family now, I'm sure Mr Self, I mean Guy could persuade them as the CEO?'

'Good idea,' said Guy as Connie's name was called and they got up to negotiate with Mr T, signalling to Arthur and Zosia to join them.

'Right,' said Mr T. 'Mrs Beauchamp, you have priority as you're two weeks overdue for this scan.'

'Don't remind me,' she stated, easing herself onto the bed and lifting up her blouse as the gel was applied. 'The ED has been overcapacity every shift I've worked for at least 3 weeks.'

'Everything looks good here,' observed Mr T as he manoeuvred the wand over Connie's abdomen. 'And would you like to know the gender?'

'I don't think we need much help in figuring that out,' said Guy with a chuckle, nodding towards the screen.

'Well,' said Connie with a hearty laugh. 'We're either having a son or a three legged daughter. Any indication of how big a baby I should expect? Grace was 7 weeks early so she was tiny.'

'Providing you carry to full term, I would expect at least 8lbs,' said Mr T. 'He's a big boy.'

'I was kind of hoping he'd be small,' said Connie. 'Especially given I'm not showing an incredible amount.'

'It's because you're quite slight and your posture is very upright,' explained Mr T. 'There's more room for the baby that way, and you're not retaining water so your bump is mostly baby rather than fluid. Everything is looking positive here, I'll just print you some pictures.'

As he handed them the photos, Connie wiped her stomach and sat up, swinging her legs round and getting down from the bed, leading to Zosia taking her place with Arthur by her side, the process beginning again.

'Well Ms March,' said Mr T, studying the screen. 'You'll be pleased to know your first baby looks to be a small one, but I see no problems at all. I'm assuming you want to know the gender as well?'

'Definitely,' replied Zosia. 'We're planning on trying to sort out names over lunch, although I predict it may take longer.'

'Well,' replied Mr T, moving the wand at an angle for a better view. 'I would say that baby Digby will be a little girl.'

'A girl,' said Arthur with a grin on his face. 'A little daddy's girl.'

'She'll be so spoilt,' said Guy in response to Arthur's reaction. 'My face was exactly the same when we found out that Zoshie was a girl. I'd never gone so crazy over pink clothes than I did that day.'

'So did you ladies have any inkling as to what you were expecting?' asked Mr T out of curiosity.

'My pregnancy was so different with Grace that I thought it could have very logically been a boy,' said Connie.

'I genuinely had no idea although we both really wanted a girl,' admitted Zosia as she wiped her stomach and was handed the photos.

'I guess it's onward to my office to eat some pizza and begin the arguments about naming baby boy Self and baby girl Digby,' said Guy, shaking Mr T's hand as they left the room.

**In Guy's Office…**

As they tucked into their pizza, Zosia and Connie couldn't keep the smiles off their faces, and Arthur and Guy were in a very similar predicament.

'I'm going to say straight away that I have an idea for the baby's name,' said Connie. 'I want to call him William, after my dad.'

'That was Grandpa's name as well,' said Zosia. 'You'll get no argument from Dad there, him and Grandpa were really close before he died.'

'You should give him the middle name of Harvey!' suggested Arthur. 'That would make him William Harvey, after the great Renaissance doctor!'

'Oh Arthur,' said Zosia, bemused. 'I don't think Dad and Connie will want to give William the middle name Harvey to tie in with a historical doctor.'

'I think it's a great idea!' exclaimed Guy. 'It's a little nod to what we do, and how good medicine has become over the years. Who knows, little William might grow up to be the greatest doctor the world has ever known. He's from a very medical family, it's more than likely in fact. What do you think Connie?'

'William Harvey was the first doctor to describe completely and in detail the circulation of the heart,' said Connie. 'It's a perfect middle name for our son. William Harvey Self.'

'That was easy,' mused Zosia.

'It was never going to be that difficult for your dad and Mrs Beauchamp, I mean Connie,' said Arthur, still not being able to grasp calling her by her first name. 'Naming our little girl will be the challenge.'

'I just want to get it out there right now,' said Zosia. 'Either for a first or middle name I want something Polish to honour Mama. I want our little girl to know her heritage.'

'Agreed,' said Arthur and Guy in unison.

'I like Serafina as a middle name,' said Arthur, looking at Zosia's surprised face. 'I did some research on Polish names for boys and girls, because I knew you would want a Polish name for our baby. Also, Serafina means 'fiery one' and I thought being a daughter of yours she'll probably be a feisty little one.'

'Arthur,' said Zosia, a tear leaving her eye. 'That's so thoughtful. I love the name Serafina and the meaning behind it. I definitely want it to be our daughter's middle name, what about the first name though?'

'How about you suggest a name?' asked Arthur.

'Marie,' said Zosia out of the blue.

'Like Marie Antoinette?' asked Arthur with a knowing grin.

'She's got Serafina for my Polish heritage and fiery temper and now she'll have Marie for your love of history. She'll be the perfect mix of our character traits. It'll be perfect,' replied Zosia.

'So we have a name for our little princess,' said Arthur. 'Marie Serafina Digby.'

'It's perfect,' said Zosia and Guy in unison.

'I'm actually so surprised it was this easy,' said Connie, reaching for the last slice of pizza.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Oh Joseph you didn't have to go to all this trouble!' exclaimed Connie as she sat down at the grand table with Jac, Joseph, Arthur, Zosia and Guy.

'The pleasure is all mine,' replied Joseph. 'I thought it would be nice to have a little housewarming now that Jac and I have moved into this place.'

'It's lovely,' remarked Zosia. 'A perfect family home.'

'Speaking of that,' said Arthur. 'We should really look for a little house now, Marie's arrival is getting closer and there's barely any room in our flat.'

'You should speak to our estate agent,' said Joseph from the kitchen. 'She got us a great deal on this house. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, the most kid friendly garden and for such a good price.'

'We'll have to get her number from you,' mused Zosia.

'What's for dinner?' enquired Connie with interest. 'Something smells really good and William and I are feeling pretty ravenous. We seem to have a permanent craving for McDonalds at the moment. Not the healthiest but my boy is clearly a junk food addict.'

'I actually miss being pregnant,' said Jac wistfully.

'I'm sure we'll fix that soon,' shouted Joseph from the kitchen.

'Oh yes, do!' exclaimed Connie. 'I'm sure William and Marie would love another friend to play with. And I'm sure Emma and Harry would be very excited at the prospect of another sibling.

'We definitely will soon,' replied Jac. 'Emma's only 5 months old so there's still time. And there's still the issue of my endometriosis ruining our plans.'

'Have a little faith,' said Guy reassuringly.

'So what were your cravings with Emma?' asked Zosia. 'Marie seems to be wanting ice cubes and ice lollies non stop at the moment.'

'When I was pregnant with Emma it was doughnuts. Elliot always had them around the office and at first they made me sick, but he frequently found me sitting in my office chair with my feet up tucking into his not so secret stash,' she admitted with a smile.

'At least I wasn't the only one,' responded Connie. 'I was the same when I was pregnant with Grace. Elliot's various cakes in the office always had me tempted. No wonder my bump was so huge.'

'What were Mama's cravings when she was pregnant with me?' asked Zosia out of curiosity.

'She had quite a few,' pondered Guy. 'She had a really odd craving for citrus fruits quite a lot which Jesse mercilessly teased her for, he said that any baby subjected to that much citrus would either come out looking like a citrus fruit or in possession of the sourest personality the world had ever seen.'

'Makes sense,' replied Zosia tersely.

'Zosh you're not sour,' said Guy and Arthur in unison, receiving a laugh from everyone.

'You're occasionally difficult,' said Guy carefully.

'But that doesn't mean we love you any less,' added Arthur.

'To change the subject, Joseph, you still haven't told me what you have cooking,' exclaimed Connie.

Emerging from the kitchen, Joseph said, 'Sorry I couldn't hear you with the extractor fan on. Tonight we will be feasting upon herb-crusted lamb shanks with mashed potato, vegetables and gravy, followed by a very risky chocolate soufflé. Failing that, Jac has defrosted a chocolate gateau. Oh ye of little faith.'

'I just wanted our pregnant guests to have something sweet and chocolatey should your experiment fail,' said Jac with a smirk, leading to Joseph poking his tongue out at her.

Adding dramatic flair to his expression, Joseph put his hand over his heart and said tragically, 'My wife to be has no faith in my cooking abilities!'

'Wait wait wait,' said Arthur. 'Wife to be?'

'You're engaged?' asked Guy.

'Joseph, we were meant to announce it later!' said Jac with a laugh, pulling the ring out of her pocket and placing it on her finger. 'When we went away for that week in Spain, Joseph asked me to marry him on the beach at sunset with the kids there. And, quite obviously, I said yes.'

'Oh this is amazing news,' said Connie as she hugged them before the others. 'Who have you told?'

'Well thus far we've attempted to explain our situation to my mother and sister,' said Joseph tentatively, avoiding eye contact with Connie.

'Bet that was a bundle of laughs,' mused Connie.

'It went surprisingly well,' said Jac. 'I think we've managed to make our peace which I'm really glad about.'

'And I may have met Jonny for the first time,' said Joseph. 'Whilst Jac broke the news.'

'He's been in a better mood recently,' observed Zosia, with a nod from Arthur. 'I think the whole court thing being resolved has really helped him with his grief.'

'I agree,' said Guy. 'I have definitely seen less problems unfolding on Darwin recently. Did he take the engagement well?'

'I think he realised a long time ago we weren't going to be a couple,' replied Jac. 'His main priority now is Emma. And Joseph has a child, so I think it reassured Jonny that Joseph would be a good role model for Emma and wouldn't try to replace him in her life.'

'I respect him for telling us honestly how he felt,' admitted Joseph. 'I would have similar fears in his position.'

'I'm really happy for you two,' said Arthur. 'And it's brilliant that Jonny has had such a change of heart.'

'While we're at it,' said Guy conspiratorially. 'Does anyone have any gossip?'

'Oh listen to him he's worse than a teenage girl,' replied Connie. 'Although I can indulge him with news of a love triangle in the ED. The Knight brothers and Lily Chau.'

'Really?' asked Zosia. 'Lily was in my year at uni. Real oddball.'

'Coming from you that's remarkable,' replied Arthur, earning a playful sneer from Zosia. 'I think Ethan Knight was in my year. Nice guy.'

'He reminds me of you a little bit Arthur,' said Connie. 'Socially awkward, bespectacled yet strangely endearing.'

'I'll take that as a compliment, even though there were some veiled insults in there,' replied Arthur playfully. 'What's the other brother like?'

'Cal?' asked Guy. 'He fancied his chances with Connie here when she first arrived, bit of a ladies man.'

'Essentially the story goes like this. Ethan is a lovesick puppy when it comes to Lily Chau. Cal for some reason has a thing about competing with his brother and trying to mess things up for him,' said Connie. 'It's starting to affect their work, which means soon Joseph or I will have to step in.'

'It's true,' replied Joseph. 'Ethan punched him over Lily not long ago. Apparently Lily overheard Cal referring to her as easy.'

'Ouch,' said Zosia. 'What a way to kill the poor girl's confidence.'

Hearing the egg timer sing its chorus in the kitchen, Joseph said, 'Dinner's ready,' and went to go and dish up.

**In Guy's car driving home…..**

'You're awfully quiet,' remarked Guy as the car picked up speed on the dual carriageway on their way home.

'I've got a lot on my mind,' replied Connie.

'Care to share?' he asked.

Feeling her composure hanging by a fine thread, she began to rant, 'Well I'm a bloated heavily pregnant woman in my 40's having a child I wasn't expecting, my ankles are so swollen I can't wear my heels, I can't bear to make love to you naked anymore because I look disgusting. And oh let me think about this the two couples we spent this evening with are now both engaged and here we are, the same as we've been for months regardless of how much we love each other and having a baby together.'

'This is about you feeling unattractive and worrying that I won't propose?' asked Guy in disbelief.

'Even I'm allowed to be insecure,' said Connie timidly.

'Connie, I love your body pregnant or not. Any man who criticises his partner's pregnant body isn't a man. You're carrying my son, that's a beautiful thing, and your body is beautiful. And I definitely can't complain about the effect pregnancy is having on your chest,' Guy said, eyeing it with a brief impish grin.

'What about the engagement thing?' asked Connie nervously. 'Aren't I marriage material?'

'Oh you soft thing,' he replied, squeezing her thigh reassuringly. 'I want to marry you more than anything in this world. I even have a ring. I just want the timing to be perfect. I'm willing to wait for that Connie, I'm in no rush and I hope you're not either. I want everything to be done properly.'

Wiping a tear from her eye, Connie said, 'I know it's silly, it's just been niggling at me since I found out Arthur and Zosia were engaged. It just seemed to hit home that little bit more today.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'This was a brilliant idea wasn't it?' asked Connie as she relaxed into the massage table.

'Oh god yes,' said Zosia with a slight moan. 'Remind me to never get angry at dad again.'

'Sending us away for a spa day in Hampshire, pure heaven,' replied Connie.

'Don't want to think about how much it cost,' groaned Zosia. 'Pregnancy related spa stuff is always more expensive and by the sounds of it, we have a lot of treatments booked in.'

'No complaints here,' replied Connie. 'It's not like we're hard up for money. This is just….mmmm I can't even put it into words.'

'I feel ready to pop and I'm only 28 weeks,' complained Zosia.

'I'm just nervous,' thought Connie aloud. 'Grace was born at 33 weeks and I'm at 30 now. I'm just worried something will go wrong.'

'I reckon William will attempt to overstay his welcome,' replied Zosia. 'Marie definitely plans on it, she seems far too comfy in there. Although she keeps getting the hiccups which makes my entire bump jump.'

'How odd,' mused Connie. 'To think, after this we have a yoga session, a facial, reflexology and a manicure and pedicure.'

'What's the betting Dad had to do a lot of research before booking it?' asked Zosia. 'Not that I'm complaining, he has done well.'

'Probably spoke to Jac,' replied Connie. 'She would know what treatments would be desirable. I'm particularly looking forward to the facial, will be nice to get a bit of radiance back into my skin.'

'Amen to that,' replied Zosia as the massage ended. Standing up and putting on their swimming costumes and dressing gowns, they headed to the swimming pool for a brief swim before their facial.

'You seem different recently,' observed Zosia to Connie. 'Since Jac and Joseph's you haven't seemed too happy.'

'It's a long story,' said Connie, looking into the water where her feet swayed.

'Well we've got all day,' replied Zosia. 'You've been there for me through my issues, let me do the same for you.'

'On the way back from Jac and Joseph's, said Connie slowly. 'I got a bit upset, hearing about Jac and Joseph's engagement. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them, but your father doesn't seem to think it's a problem we're the only couple out of the two of us not engaged. I thought we were so madly in love and marriage would be inevitable, and he said he has a ring and just wants to wait for the right moment. But I don't know if he actually intends to ever propose. It just made me feel bad to see you and Arthur engaged as well as Jac and Joseph. And I was having some body image issues that your father couldn't seem to understand.'

'Oh god,' replied Zosia, rolling her eyes. 'Arthur's the same, he thinks I shouldn't worry about how I look when I'm fulfilling an important function of carrying our baby.'

'He said that?' asked Connie in astonishment. 'Men, so clueless.'

'You're telling me,' replied Zosia. 'I mean I love him so much but he doesn't know much about social conventions and basic common sense.'

'At least he's young,' replied Connie. 'You can mould him into the man you want him to be, to a degree. I think your father is very set in his ways.'

'I think he will propose you know,' observed Zosia. 'I think he doesn't want you to think the only reason he is proposing is because of the baby. I mean, Arthur proposed rather quickly after finding out I was pregnant, but that's the sort of man he is. Dad is, I don't know, different I guess. I think he wants to prove to you that you are more than just the mother of his child to whom its his duty to propose. He really loves you, I think he just wants everything to be perfect.'

'You're right,' replied Connie with a sigh. 'I know a lot of it was irrational but it still plays on my mind, and I think it will until there's a ring on my finger.'

'That's understandable,' said Zosia. 'I know I am really hard on him, but he is a great guy. Have a little bit of faith in him, he'll make it special.'

'I think pregnancy has calmed you down a lot,' replied Connie with a smile. 'Your father was worried that you wouldn't cope, but you've really come into your own these last few months, hormonal outbursts aside.'

'Speak for yourself,' scoffed Zosia. 'Your outbursts in the ED are legendary. I think Cal is permanently scarred from the amount of bedpans you had him clearing.'

'Well he shouldn't have started a sweepstake,' replied Connie with a smirk. 'Right, let's do some swimming before this facial of ours.'

**Back at the hospital….**

'Dr Digby,' said Guy down the corridor. 'Janetta procedure in half an hour, you in?'

'Definitely,' replied Arthur. 'Have you heard from Connie and Zosia?'

'Nope,' replied Guy. 'And I doubt I will do, they're too busy soaking up the spa treatments. We might get a picture message from them looking like they're enjoying themselves while we're stuck here.'

As they walked down the corridor together, Arthur said, 'Probably. I think Zosia definitely needed this. She's been talking about how disgusting she feels. I keep telling her that she's carrying Marie, what does it matter what she looks like? She's always beautiful to me.'

'I keep saying the same to Connie,' said Guy in astonishment. 'Must be a general pregnancy thing. Although I worry I've been in the dog house since Jac and Joseph's.'

'How comes?' asked Arthur in concern for his future father in law's relationship. They had become increasingly close these past few months, which he was grateful for, as it was always good to have your father in law on side with a particularly unpredictable fiancée.

'Jac and Joseph's announcement of their engagement made her feel a little bit sensitive that I haven't proposed,' said Guy tentatively. 'It's not like I don't want to marry her, far from it. I just don't want to propose out of duty, no offense to you proposing to Zosia soon after she found out she was pregnant.'

'None taken,' said Arthur with a wave of his hand. 'We're young, and the pregnancy just accelerated what I already wanted. If we hadn't have had Marie, I would have maybe waited a year, but I don't regret it. You and Connie are somewhat older, you've both been married before and have children, there's not as much pressure on you.'

'I guess,' replied Guy. 'I don't think she would have normally been so concerned and upset, but her hormones have been going haywire recently. That's why I booked the spa day for the two of them, I figured they could both use some down time. Cost me an arm and a leg but it will be worth it if they come back relaxed.'

'Oh definitely,' replied Arthur. 'Will hopefully save us some headaches.'

'Amen to that,' replied Guy as they headed to theatre to scrub in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Sorry for a late update in comparison to my usual, I went out last night with some friends, got wholly smashed and today my inevitable hangover has left me with a migraine. Think I'm just about recovered enough to write you a chapter.**

'Arthur,' asked Connie in confusion to see him at her office door. 'Why are you down here? Isn't Guy keeping you busy enough on Keller?'

'Oh no, it's quite busy but it's my lunch break,' said Arthur with a fidget. 'Guy was in theatre so asked me to bring you down this,' he said, holding out a bag with a sub and a salad in.

'Thank you,' she said in confusion, wondering why her partner had sent down his future son in law with lunch for her. 'I was actually going to get something myself but I definitely can't complain that it's been delivered to my office. Zosia must have you well trained.'

'Actually, I think it's both of them.' said Arthur sheepishly. 'Zosia and Guy, erm, Mr Self.'

Chuckling to herself, Connie replied, 'Don't let your pregnant fiancée walk all over you Arthur. She's a pussy cat really. Same for Guy. I think their bark is worse than their bite. But think about this, she said yes when you proposed and she clearly loves you, so I think things will work out really well.'

'I hope so,' said Arthur nervously. 'I sometimes feel like I love her more than she loves me but I think that's just me being paranoid. When we argue she likes to shout at me that the only reason I stick around and that I proposed to her was because she was pregnant. But it's like Guy said, we're different people in the same situation. Yeah I proposed to Zosia straight away, but, but, your relationship is different right? Like you've seen more of the world, both been married before and already have children. That's what I said to him, it's all a matter of context.'

'Excuse me?' asked Connie, trying to swallow the anger that was rapidly building up inside her. 'Guy's spoken to you about…..that? My insecurities and what's been going on?'

'Oh god,' replied Arthur, raising his hand to his mouth and gasping. 'I sometimes tend to say things that I shouldn't because I'm, I'm socially awkward and I have no idea when to speak and when to shut up. Yes Guy may have mentioned something and I'm a fool to have broken his confidence but maybe he was a fool to have even spoken because I'm rubbish at advice. I mean it's not like impending fatherhood has made me any wiser and I'm just…' he said in a blather as he watched Connie look at the phone. 'You're going to phone him and yell at him aren't you?'

'Oh yes,' replied Connie with a snarl, reaching for the phone. 'That'll be all Dr Digby. Please leave now before I wrongly take my anger out on you and you can't father anymore children.'

'Got it,' stuttered Arthur as he practically ran out of her office as she dialled.

'Guy Michael Self,' she said furiously. 'Please explain to me why you've been discussing our personal life and my private issues and insecurities with Arthur sodding Digby?! You know exactly what I mean Guy, he mistakenly blathered on to me about proposals timing with pregnancy and how every relationship is different and that's what he told YOU! I don't care whether you needed someone to confide in, this was our personal business and we were working through it. I just can't believe you'd have done something like this, much less to Arthur Digby the rent-a-blurt of Holby himself…..'

As she finished her sentence there was an urgent knock on the door, with Charlie popping his head round the door, earning a furious 'What?!' from Connie. 'No not you Guy, Charlie has just appeared.'

'It's Grace,' said Charlie tentatively and with a grimace on his face. 'She's just been admitted to the ED straight from school. Query appendicitis.'

'Oh god,' said Connie in reply, almost dropping the phone. 'Guy forget what I said. I know Keller is busy but I need you. Grace is in the ED,' she said as she hung up and rubbed her temples. 'Is she in a bad way?'

'She's stable although quite heavily sedated, we're planning on getting her up to Keller very soon for an operation, if there's a bed,' replied Charlie.

'There will be a bed, Guy will make sure of it,' said Connie confidently, all anger at Guy dissipating at the thought of Grace being in pain. 'I'll go and see her now, where is she?'

'Cubicle 3,' replied Charlie, leaving the office with her and seeing a breathless Guy before him. 'I'll get back to resus.'

'How is she?' asked Guy, trying to recover his breath.

'According to Charlie, stable, sedated but still in quite a bit of pain. She's going to need an appendectomy before things get worse and she develops peritonitis,' she said, worried and worked up. 'Why is this happening Guy? She was fine when we left her this morning, this is just all so wrong.'

'Shhh sweetheart,' he said, hugging her close. 'We'll go and see her now, and then I'll arrange to get her up to Keller for her op. As far as hospitalisations go, query appendicitis is not the worst by far.'

'She's already been through so much,' said Connie with tears in her eyes. 'She's nearly died twice and both times it's been my fault. I thought she'd seen enough of a hospital bed to last a lifetime.'

'This is out of your control Connie,' said Guy firmly. 'Please don't blame yourself. Now let's go and give that doped up, scared and in pain 8 year old a cuddle and some reassurance.'

He took her hand and walked with her to cubicles slowly as Connie's 33 week bump was definitely slowing her down.

'Oh my baby,' said Connie as she saw Grace laying weakly in the bed, sitting by her side and taking her hand.

'Mummy,' said Grace, clearly exhausted. 'Mrs Jones brought me here because I was crying because my tummy hurt, and then I was sick all over the carpet and everyone laughed at me. I said sorry to her for making a mess but can you make sure she knows I didn't mean it?'

'Oh baby,' replied Connie, stroking her hair. 'I'm sure Mrs Jones understands, you're a very poorly little thing but Guy is going to make sure you get the operation you need straight away so you can be better soon.'

'Stupid appendix,' grumbled Grace. 'I was talking to Guy about them a few weeks ago and he said it's basically useless. Why have a part of your body that basically does nothing and causes so much trouble when it goes wrong? I should seriously start praying so I can tell God where he's going wrong.'

'That's my girl,' said Connie with a smile. 'You'll feel much better after the operation.'

'Yippee, another scar to add to my ever growing collection,' remarked Grace sarcastically. 'I've got the ones on my arms from all the tubes when I was a newborn, the scar on my chest from when I fell down the stairs as a toddler and loads from just being accident prone. I'm going to look like I do it on purpose soon.'

'Well every scar tells a story Grace,' responded Guy softly. 'You've just got more interesting stories to tell than the other kids at school. I bet that makes you cool.'

'They're all stupid though,' replied Grace. 'They don't even know what an appendix is, let alone that I could die from peritonitis if left untreated for too long.'

'We're not thinking about that,' said Connie dismissively, although secretly proud of her daughter's medical knowledge at such a young age. 'Are you in much pain?'

'The drugs are pretty good,' admitted Grace. 'It still hurts a bit but nothing like when I first came in. The paramedic Jeff said that I was really brave and definitely a chip off the old block. Does that mean I'm like you?'

'Indeed it does,' said Connie, stroking her face.

'I hope me being here doesn't make you stressed,' said Grace, fear in her voice. 'That's not good for William, dad always says you can't be too stressed.'

'Don't you worry about that,' replied Connie. 'You're going to be just fine, and William is wriggling around like always, making me need a wee every five minutes. You just stop worrying about me and focus on getting better.'

'Ok,' replied Grace with a smile. 'I know I'm meant to be nil by mouth, but does chocolate count?'

Connie rolled her eyes. 'You know very well it doesn't so stop pushing your luck.'

'I'll make a phone call now and get Grace a bed up on Keller for her operation,' said Guy, picking up the phone.

'I like having Guy as the CEO and you as clinical lead in the ED,' pondered Grace to Connie. 'You just click your fingers and I get the first class treatment. A girl could get used to this.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Arthur and Zosh!' exclaimed Grace happily, wincing as she did so. 'I forgot you worked on Keller. How did I do in theatre?'

'Pretty fab from what I've heard,' said Arthur, checking her dressing. 'All is healing well.'

'Mum says I'm resilient,' said Grace proudly, looking to Connie.

'Indeed you are baby,' replied Connie, stroking her hair.

'We brought you a present,' said Zosia, handing over the bag to Grace.

'I literally love the fact that you're basically my big sister,' squealed Grace. 'Arthur, does that make you my future brother in law?'

'I guess so,' replied Arthur with a smile. 'And Marie will basically be your niece.'

'This is amazing,' replied Grace, peering into the bag. 'Dr Ted and a huge bag of giant chocolate buttons. Whose idea was this?'

'I can't take any credit for Dr Ted,' admitted Zosia. 'Arthur said when he was ill as a kid his uncle brought him a doctor teddy bear and it made him want to become a doctor because he would play doctors with the teddy. Although I will take credit for the chocolate, what poorly girl doesn't want chocolate?'

'I have the best family ever!' said Grace contentedly. 'A hardworking mummy who loves me and is my role model, Guy who spoils me, helps me with my science homework and teaches me things, my awesome big sister Zosia who will be the one I tell all my secrets to, Arthur who helps me with my history homework and knows like everything, Jac who shows me how to stand up for myself and Joe who helps me with the piano when I'm struggling. And then there's little Harry and Emma who are just so cute, and then soon I'll have William as a little brother and a cute little niece called Marie. They can't get married can they?'

'Marie and William?' asked Arthur, raising his eyebrows. 'No, they'd be uncle and niece, it wouldn't be right.'

'Oh yeah,' replied Grace. 'That would just be weird. Marie will just have to marry Harry and William can have Emma.'

'Oh can they?' asked Jac, poking her head round the curtain. 'No marrying off our children just yet.'

'Isn't it adorable that she said our children?' asked Grace. 'Like Harry is Joe's and Emma is Jac's but they love each other so much that it doesn't matter, they're one big family. It's so lovely!'

'You've definitely got your father's heart,' remarked Connie. 'You're far too much of a romantic to take entirely after me.'

'But you said Daddy was an emotional sap who listened to his heart more than he did his head?' replied Grace. 'I don't think I'm going to be quite that bad.'

'That'll by your mother's influence,' replied Jac with a grin. 'Joe was swamped down in the ED so he asked me to bring up our get well soon gift for you.'

'Jeez I should be ill more often,' remarked Grace with a smirk. 'All these presents.'

'You dare,' warned Connie as Jac handed Grace the present.

'Oooooh it feels solid like a cup,' commented Grace as she peeled back the wrapping paper. 'Oh wow, a hot chocolate mug with really nice hot chocolate powder, marshmallows and chocolate waffle lollypops? I am going to OD on chocolate at this rate and I shall die very happy. Thank you Jac!'

'Less of the dying,' warned Connie again. 'I think I'm going to go grey.'

'You're very welcome Grace. I better get back to Darwin,' said Jac. 'Elliot still has his head in the clouds, lord knows what's going through his mind at the moment.'

'Probably what he's having for dinner,' replied Connie. 'I wouldn't worry about it, he would have come to one of us if it was a big problem.'

'Yeah I guess,' replied Jac, picking up her bag. 'Get well soon Grace, I'm sure me and Joe will see you very soon.'

'Bye Jac,' said Grace happily.

'We better waddle back to work before Sacha decides to end our lives,' said Zosia, relieved that Sacha was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

'Correction,' replied Arthur. 'I'll be walking slowly to keep up with your waddling.'

'If you want to live to see the birth of your first child, I recommend silence,' said Zosia warningly with a sickly smile.

'Noted,' he replied. 'Connie, Grace will be ready to be discharged this evening so we will see you once she's ready to go. All looks good here and we will give you some painkillers just in case Grace is uncomfortable.'

'Thanks Arthur,' chorused Grace and Connie.

**Later, at Jac and Joseph's…**

'What a day,' groaned Joseph as he threw himself in the armchair. 'Because Connie is with Grace we're one consultant down in the ED and it just had to be busy today in her absence. Then I'm splitting up Ethan and Cal who are fighting again, I got vomited on three times and lost two patients in resus. Then I come home and Harry and Emma are poorly, which means no doubt we'll get ill soon and I just want to drink a big glass of wine and eat.'

'It's been a hard day for you,' replied Jac as she massaged his shoulders from behind. 'Sadly there's been a bug going around the crèche and nursery, and unfortunately we'll probably be next. But on the upside, we have wedding plans to make and a date to set.'

'Mmmmm,' replied Joseph. 'I can't wait to make you Mrs Byrne. I want to go all out and have a beautiful wedding, but not a massive one. I don't want to invite everyone I know. I want to have everyone there I love and who we want to be there. No inviting for obligations, just inviting because we want to.'

'Amen to that,' said Jac with a smile.

'Where do you want to get married?' asked Joseph.

'Somewhere quite grand like a stately home,' said Jac thoughtfully. 'Nowhere too massive but somewhere with beautiful gardens. Maybe if we get married in the summer the ceremony could be outside?'

'That sounds beautiful,' replied Joseph. 'With you in a pretty white dress.'

'I would like to wear white regardless of my lack of innocence,' said Jac coyly. 'I'd really like to have Connie, Zosia and Mo as my bridesmaids, Grace and Emma as my flowergirls and Harry as a page boy. I can imagine them in some shade of purple.'

'You have given some thought to this,' remarked Joseph with a raised eyebrow.

'Well I'm finally getting married to the perfect person for me,' she replied. 'Of course I've given it some thought. In fact, I've been dreaming about it a lot.'

'I'm glad,' replied Joseph. 'What about a honeymoon?'

'Somewhere warm and romantic,' said Jac, snuggling into Joseph. 'And it can't be for too long because we'd have to ask someone to look after the kids, or we can take them with us.'

'I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind,' replied Joseph. 'I would say Guy and Connie but they'd have a small baby by then.'

'Jonny would probably bite our hand off at the elbow to look after Emma,' mused Jac. 'Maybe Connie and Guy would look after Harry, he's older so wouldn't be as much work with a young baby around?'

'That could work,' mused Joseph. 'How about somewhere like Fiji for the honeymoon? Could find a nice hotel with a spa, live off room service and spa treatments and live the general life of luxury?'

'Sounds heavenly,' replied Jac. 'I can't wait to get planning. But when do we actually set the date for?'

'If we want to get married in the gardens of a stately home, summer would be best,' thought Joseph aloud. 'July or August would be nice.'

'How about August 14th?' asked Jac. 'Should give us plenty of time to plan and get the time off work we want.'

'The 14th is perfect,' replied Joseph, nuzzling into her. 'It's November now so nine months until everything. Providing we get the right venue, the date could be subject to change.'

'Definitely,' said Jac. 'Now, let's go order in some dinner before I waste away and you start doing that grumpy thing you do when you're hungry.'

'I do not do that,' protested Joseph.

'Yeah you do,' protested Harry weakly from his bedroom, leading the couple to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Well this is just fabulous,' remarked Connie in the lift as she looked down at her feet, usually clad in killer heels but now sporting conservative flats, all swollen and sore as they were.

'What's wrong darling,' asked Guy with a smile. She had got increasingly grumpy these past few days. She was now 36 weeks pregnant and, having never got this far into her pregnancy with Grace, was not used to carrying around quite so much weight.

'My bloody humongous ankles have got even bloody bigger and I have a murderous headache,' she replied angrily, rubbing her temples. 'Something's wrong Guy, I can just feel it.'

'Sweetheart, you're pregnant,' said Guy, rubbing her back gently. 'You're not helping William out by stressing. This week is your last at work, so just take it nice and easy. Get Joe to do the running around and offer to do his paperwork in return so you can rest.'

'Mmmm, I guess so,' she replied weakly. 'It was never this bad with Grace.'

'That's because little William is going to be a rugby player,' replied Guy proudly with a beam. 'He's going to be a solid little tough lad.'

'I'll take your word for it,' she replied even more weakly. 'Guy I really think that I, think that I….oh god….'

And with that she vomited and fell to the floor, beginning to convulse as the lift doors opened.

'Connie,' yelled Guy, supporting her head and trying to keep her still. 'Someone help!'

Jac came running to the lift with a stretcher, 'What's going on?'

'I think she's got eclampsia,' said Guy sobbingly. 'She told me she really wasn't feeling well but I said she was overreacting. And now she's fitting!'

'We'll get her a bed here and rush Mr T down,' replied Jac. 'Guy, look at me, you've got to be strong for Connie and William, okay?'

He nodded weakly, following them to intensive care as Mr T rushed in. 'I was, erm, talking to Mo about a patient and I heard Mrs Beauchamp was taken ill? What are we dealing with here?'

'Sky high blood pressure, convulsions for about two minutes that have just begun to stabilise, swollen ankles and vomiting,' replied Jac.

'Eclampsia then,' replied Mr T, rolling up his sleeves and examining Connie. 'We need to deliver right now, clear Darwin theatre. If we try and get her to maternity I can't guarantee the baby's survival.'

'Get Drs March and Digby here now!' bellowed Jac at a poor junior nurse who quickly ran away.

'Guy,' murmured Connie from the bed as the doctors rushed around her to anaesthetize her. 'Save William. Forget me.'

'We're not forgetting you,' cried Guy. 'You're both going to be fine, just hold on beautiful, just hold on. It's going to be ok.'

'Marry me,' replied Connie in a daze. 'If I survive the c-section, marry me in my hospital bed. Get Elliot's priest friend with the Hertzig over here, get Arthur and Zosia, get Jac and Joseph, get Grace, she won't forgive you if she misses it. Then marry me right here.'

'You've got to be strong first,' replied Guy, holding her hand. 'Come back right here, no leaving me and I will marry you wherever and whenever you want me to.'

'Good,' she replied as she began to doze. 'Now let's go have a baby.'

'Let's,' he replied softly, looking to Jac. 'You heard the woman, let's plan ourselves an impromptu wedding. Jac, you get everyone together, Mr T, get in that theatre and make my fiancée well again and bring my son into this world. Let's get scrubbed in.'

They nodded briskly, Jac going to make some phone calls and Mr T going to scrub in with Guy at the helm.

Connie's vitals were holding steady, which Mr T as well as Guy were considering a minor miracle, but William was rapidly going into distress.

'The quicker we get this baby out of her the better,' commented Mr T, making the first incision and exposing the uterus, pulling an already screaming William from his mother's womb.

'Quite a set of lungs on him,' remarked Mr T as Guy looked at his newborn son in awe as he was cleared up.

'6lbs 13,' commented the nurse from afar, wrapping William in a blanket. 'Does he have a name?'

'William Harvey Self,' replied Guy quietly. 'He's finally here.'

'Here you go dad,' replied the nurse, handing William to Guy.

'You see this wonderful lady William?' said Guy, pointing to Connie as Mr T closed up. 'That's your mother. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, we're very lucky to have her. She makes the best cup of tea and plate of pasta I've ever tasted. Plus she manages to love me, and lord knows that's difficult. She's gone through a lot to bring you into this world, so no being an ungrateful brat when you're older. Oh god, I hope she pulls through this to remind you of this day, when she nearly died so you could live. If there's a God and he's listening right now, I beg of him to bring her back to me. I am going to marry that woman the minute she comes around from the anaesthetic, that's if she'll still have me.'

'We're ready to take her to recovery,' said Mr T gently, breaking Guy's reverie.

'Ahh good,' replied Guy. 'Connie's not going to be in any fit state to feed him for the time being, is it ok if I give him a bottle? Then take him to meet everyone and sort out this impromptu wedding my diva of an ill fiancée has insisted upon?'

'Of course,' replied Mr T. 'Leila here will bring you a bottle of formula.'

'I'll be in the staff room,' replied Guy. 'Will someone let me know when Connie wakes up?'

'Of course,' said Mr T with a warm smile as Guy left with William in his arms.

'Here he is,' announced Guy with a smile to the staff room, where Jac, Joseph, Arthur, Zosia and Grace sat with Elliot and his priest friend Lexi.

'How's Connie?' asked Elliot in concern.

'She's very poorly but Mr T is confident,' replied Guy wearily. 'Grace, he's finally here. This is your little brother William.'

'He's so squishy!' squeaked Grace. 'Look at him, all red faced and screaming.'

'He wants his dinner, that's all,' replied Guy as the nurse Leila handed him a bottle, which William began to devour.

'He's beautiful,' remarked Zosia. 'Must definitely take after Connie.'

'Nice to know I've raised such a comedian,' replied Guy with a smile. 'Just a matter of waiting for Connie to wake up and feel more like herself then this impromptu wedding can go ahead.'

'Just to double check,' pointed out Lexi. 'That because there's no marriage license, you will technically need to sort things out with the registry office for everything to be legally binding. But in the eyes of God you will be married, and I think that's what Connie wanted at this stage.'

The whole room nodded.

'And when me and Arthur went to go and get Grace,' added Zosia. 'We bought yours and Mama's wedding rings.'

'Zosia thought about it, and given the circumstances, she thought it would be a good idea for you and Connie to use them when you get married,' stammered Arthur.

'I thought about it,' added Zosia. 'And I knew Mama would have wanted this. Obviously feel free to buy your own when this ordeal is over, but I think it'll be a nice way to bring her here. She would have been so happy for you Dad.'

Tears coming to his eyes, Guy replied, 'You've come such a long way Zosia. I'm so proud of you.'

Mr T, poking his head around the corner quietly said, 'She's awake and she said, and I quote 'Tell the wedding party if they don't get their bums in here there will be trouble, and tell the groom to be that I'm not that doped up not to do this so hurry up.'

Giggling, they all got up and went to the side room Mr T had procured for Connie.

'There's my handsome little boy,' said Connie as Guy placed William in her arms. 'I assume Daddy's fed you, which is good because Mum isn't feeling up to it herself. He looks like a picture I had of myself when I was born. All red faced and chubby-cheeked.'

'He's beautiful,' replied Guy. 'Now I do believe that you wanted to get married.'

'You heard right,' replied Connie with a smile. 'Now I know legally we've got some registry office stuff to sort out, but I want to celebrate us being out of the woods.'

'Agreed,' replied Guy as Lexi stood at the helm of the bed.

'I'll skip the long-winded parts as Connie needs her rest,' said Lexi with a smile.

In the presence of God, the Father, the son and Holy Spirit

We have come together to witness the marriage of Guy and Connie

To pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love

Connie and Guy are now to enter this way of life

They will each give their consent to the other, and make solemn vows,

And in token of this they will each give and receive a ring.

We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them

That they may fulfil God's purposes, for the whole of their earthly life together

'Can I skip the objection bit?' asked Lexi and everyone laughed as they nodded.

'Guy, will you take Connie to be your wife?' asked Lexi. 'Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?'

'I will,' replied Guy with a smile.

'Connie, will you take Guy to be your husband?' repeated Lexi. 'Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?'

'I will,' replied Connie.

'So, now we come to the vows and exchanging of rings,' said Lexi. 'You do have rings right?'

'Thanks to Arthur and Zosia, yes,' replied Guy.

'How?' asked Connie.

'Will explain later,' replied Guy. 'I've never been one for being traditional so I will recite my own vows. Connie, it's a miracle you're even alive to marry me today, and I know I should have put this ring on your finger months ago. I promise to you that I will be there for you and our children as long as we both shall live, I will always love you, honour, trust and protect you. And that is my vow to you,' he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Connie said, 'Guy I always knew that when this finally happened it would special, and although it's not conventional it's perfect. I don't care about the ceremony, all I am interested in is that I'm your wife at the end of it. I promise that I will love you more and more everyday, and that we will raise our family with nothing less than pure love and trust. I'll never leave you if you never leave me. So here I am, on what's actually turned out to be a happy day regardless of any near death experiences, making these vows to you.'

'Connie and Guy have now made their vows to one another and exchanged rings. With the power invested in me by the Church of England, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,' finished Lexi as Guy kissed Connie gently to applause.

'Now we're the Self family,' said Connie with a smile. 'I love our little unconventional family, and soon enough when Zosia has Marie it will grow that little bit bigger.'

'After seeing the stress of your labour, I'm worried about mine,' thought Zosia aloud.

'You'll be fine,' replied Connie. 'Stuff like this doesn't tend to happen. Although I've had two dramatic childbirths now. I think I'm done on the baby front now, I'm getting to old for this.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Morning Mrs Beauchamp,' said Mr T brightly, checking the monitors. 'Any requests for lunch?'

'Guy has that all sorted,' replied Connie with a smile. 'I don't trust NHS food, would much rather have Guy bring something. Got to keep my energy up to feed this little guy,' she said, looking at little William in a cot beside her.

'Won't be long until you can leave,' said Mr T. 'I'm very satisfied with your progress. By tomorrow you should be ready to go.'

'That's great,' replied Connie. 'I was lucky not to go into a coma and die. I can't wait to go home and take some time off to spend with William and Grace.'

'I just realised,' said Mr T with a chuckle. 'Do you remember that tv show Will and Grace?'

'Oh jesus,' replied Connie with an eye roll. 'My children are named after a television show couple?' Should have seen this one coming.'

'I'm sure they will learn to appreciate it when they're older,' replied Mr T. 'I'll send Guy through when he turns up with lunch and I guess the nanny will be bringing Grace along for her daily visit once school is finished.'

'I look forward to it,' said Connie with a smile as he left the room.

As William stirred, she gently picked him up from his cot and cradled him in her arms.

'You're my little miracle,' remarked Connie quietly as she pulled down her top and he latched on to feed. 'But I'm so glad you're finally here. I hope you know how loved you are my precious little boy. You've got so much love around you, a family that would do anything for you and give you everything that you could possibly want. And when we're all done here getting me better, we're going to go home and mummy is going to take the leave she should have taken when she had Gracie, to spend some quality time with you and your sister. We'll go out to the zoo and loads of other fun places before mummy has to go back to work at the ED with Uncle Joe. And I'm sure your big sister Zosh will be having her baby soon, so I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of her and baby Marie too. I'm so excited for what the next few months will bring.'

Rushing through the door and interrupting Connie's reverie was a flustered Guy, carrying a paper bag.

'Here's your lunch,' he said breathlessly. 'Zosia's been walking around for the last day in labour and now she's 6cm gone. They've just admitted her now, Zosia is a wreck, Arthur's worse and Marie is well and truly on her way. We're going to be grandparents Connie, grandparents!'

'Hey hey hey,' she replied, patting the side of the bed next to her. 'There's no need to be having a crisis. Everything's going to be fine, you don't need to panic at all. Now go into that room and hold your baby girl's hands as she brings her baby girl into this world, brush aside your worries and just focus on Zosia. And both you and Arthur should stay up by Zosia's head, just a tip.'

'Stay by the head, got it,' he replied as he kissed her and William before leaving. 'I love you both so much.'

'We love you too,' she replied with a smile. 'Now go and help Arthur, think he'll be needing the breathing exercises as much as Zosia. Come back as soon as possible and I want pictures of the little one.'

'Of course,' he said with a smile as he left.

**Several hours later…..**

'She's beautiful,' said Zosia softly at the squirming bundle that lay in her arms. 'Our Marie Serafina Digby, our little princess.'

'I can't believe I'm a dad,' said Arthur in disbelief.

'I can't believe I'm a granddad!' exclaimed Guy. 'I'm going to leave you guys to it and go and visit Connie. No doubt she'll probably get herself out of bed to come and visit later, you know what she's like, stubborn as a mule.'

'Just like me,' replied Zosia. 'I think I have more in common with Connie than I ever thought possible. And we'll be on maternity leave at the same time so we can bond further over losing baby weight, breastfeeding, nappies and crying infants.'

'Sounds enthralling,' said Guy with a smirk. 'Right, I'm off, Arthur, give Zosia a chance to rest, maybe take Marie for a walk to Keller and Darwin to introduce her to everyone?'

'Amen to that,' said Zosia. 'But before that, I need to try breastfeeding.'

'That is definitely my cue to leave,' said Guy, heading for the door.

'I can't wait for us to be a proper family,' said Arthur quietly, kissing Zosia's forehead as she tried to get Marie to latch on 'Your dad, Jac and Joseph are going to make sure the house is in order before you're discharged and we go home.'

'It's still so odd to believe we have a new house,' replied Zosia. 'We're all grown up now. An engagement, a mortgage, a baby and very soon a wedding. And financial worries, oh the financial worries. Dare I say it, we might have to ask my dad and Connie for help with the wedding.'

Arthur scoffed, 'As if your dad and Connie would have it any other way. They want our wedding day to be the best day of our lives and I know for a fact that your dad has been saving for an occasion such as this.'

'He spoke to you about this didn't he?' said Zosia with a smile. 'That's why you're not as stressed out as I am about all of this. He's been saving?'

'Your father tells me that he and your mother put all the money that they could away in an account for your future,' said Arthur. 'Some of it went to your living costs when you were at university, and your mother and father had life insurance policies that would insure your future. When your mother was dying, she made your dad promise that the insurance money would go towards paying for your wedding should you get married and for you and your husband to buy a place.'

'Why did he speak to you about this and not me?' asked Zosia.

'He wanted it to be a surprise,' replied Arthur. 'How do you think we got a deposit together for our house?'

'I guess I can't complain,' said Zosia with a smile. 'Our little princess will want for nothing. Now our little angel has finished feeding, maybe Daddy can take her for a walk to see her extended family on the wards while Mummy has a nap?'

Arthur fervently nodded, 'Daddy certainly will.'

'Good,' she replied. 'And by the way, I'm expressing milk so we can take it in turns to do the night feeds. So welcome to fatherhood with me as the mother of your child. It will be so equal we'll both be miserable.'

'I look forward to it,' replied Arthur. 'And we can plan our wedding to lift our spirits. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our little princess.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Apologies for my absence, it's been a manic week. And also, this is the last chapter! Nice little fluffy epilogue for you guys, don't act like you don't adore the fluff!**

**Also, Connie when she was in Holby was notoriously touchy about her age, so I'm going to guess that currently she is about 45/46 so when this epilogue takes place it's her 50****th**** birthday**

'Thanks guys, you just had to remind me of my age,' said Connie with a pout as the room lay adorned with balloons and banners saying 'Happy 50th Birthday' on them.

'At least you're not approaching 60,' said Guy woefully. 'I've only got 2 years until I hit the big 60.'

'Well that does make me feel better,' said Connie with a smile.

'Is Guy complaining he's old again?' said 12 year old Grace with a roll of her eyes.

'You know it,' replied Connie, straightening her dress. 'Although I feel it today, didn't need all of these banners to remind me I'm past my peak.'

'But you look beautiful Auntie Connie,' said 7 year old Harry.

'Mummy is pretty,' agreed 4 year old William.

'Well aren't my boys good to me?' said Connie with a smile, hugging her son and honorary nephew close. 'Harry, have you been helping Mummy and Daddy with the new babies?'

'Yeah,' said Harry with a nod. 'Me and Emmy have been being really good and keeping our rooms tidy and not fighting.'

'I'm not Emmy, I'm Emma. EM-MA,' retorted 5 year old Emma loudly, leading to the adults surrounding her giggling at her gregariousness.

'Well that's good to hear,' replied Connie with a smile as the children occupied a table at the party with their toys, being careful not to be too loud and boisterous as Jac gently rocked the buggy of the babies.

Jac and Joseph had trouble conceiving, which they were expecting because of Jac's endometriosis, but it didn't hurt any less that they couldn't expand their family. But with a round of IVF, they were lucky enough to be the proud parents of 3 month old twins James Elliot and Alice Michaela Byrne, their middle names being in honour of Elliot, a big influence on them both, and Michael Spence who had been there for Jac in some of her darkest hours.

'We're so lucky,' replied Jac. 'We've got two of each now. I think our family is complete.'

'Given we're in our 40's and new parents, I would say most definitely,' replied Joseph. 'We're too old to be wanting to repeat these night feeds we've been having.'

'That's the gamble with IVF,' said Jac with a grin. 'You never know how many you'll end up with at the end. But I'm glad James and Alice are here and healthy.'

'I'm glad all of our children are happy and healthy,' said Joseph, returning her smile and watching Harry try to fix Emma's doll.

'I'm just in love with how protective Harry is of Emma,' remarked Zosia with a smile as she plonked herself into a chair.

'And how is little Sammy cooking?' asked Jac, nodding towards her 28 week bump.

'Arthur thinks he's going to be an academic,' said Zosia, rolling her eyes. 'He's so still a lot of the time. Don't get me wrong he moves occasionally but he seems like such a relaxed and content baby. I don't get half of the kicks that I got when I was pregnant with Marie, although I can't complain.'

'Hopefully she won't be as difficult as Marie was as a newborn,' replied Joseph, looking to the four year old on Arthur's lap.

'Hey!' replied Marie. 'I was not difflacult!'

'Difficult Marie,' replied Zosia, eager for her daughter's pronunciation to expand. 'Dif-i-cult,' smiling when her daughter responded back correctly.

'Mummy says I'll be like Einstein but with nicer hair,' said Marie with a cheeky grin.

'I bet you will be my beautiful goddaughter,' said Jac with a smile, proud of her and Joseph's godparent status to Marie and William.

'Does that mean I'm God?' asked Marie.

'No baby,' replied Arthur, stifling a laugh. 'A godparent is someone who promises in church when a baby is little to look after them.'

'Ohhhhh, so that's where God comes in,' mused Marie. 'Daddy, can I go and play with Harry, Will and Emma?'

'Of course,' replied Arthur, helping her off his lap and handing her Lamby, her favourite teddy. As she skipped away, he sighed, 'She's getting so much more independent, she's not my little baby anymore.'

'She'll always be your baby Arthur,' said Connie. 'I mean look at Grace, she's 12 but she will never stop being my baby.'

'Oh the joys,' retorted Grace sarcastically. 'And anyway Uncle Arthur, soon you'll have Sammy to spoil. What middle name have you chosen for him?'

'Oskar,' replied Zosia. 'Just like Marie has Serafina, we thought we would bring in some Polish to Samuel's name too.'

'Samuel Oskar Digby,' said Grace. 'It's got a nice ring to it. Have you considered that his initials would read SOD?'

'Oh god,' replied Arthur, raising his hand to his head.

'It'll be fine Arthur,' said Zosia, patting his back. 'You turned out fine with the middle name of Sagramore and the initials ASD,' leading to laughs from the adults at the table.

'Sagramore?' asked Grace in confusion.

'My mum had a little bit of an obsession with the Arthurian legends,' admitted Arthur. 'So I became Arthur Sagramore Digby.'

'And the ASD bit?' asked Grace.

'Autism Spectrum Disorder,' said Arthur, blushing. 'Someone who has it struggles with social interaction. Your mum, aunties and uncle find it so funny because I'm not too good with people.'

'Ohhhh,' replied Grace, trying not to laugh. 'Cheer up Uncle Arthur. There are much worse initials to have. I know someone at school called Amy-Rose Sanders-Evans. Her initials literally spell ARSE, it can't get worse than that.'

'The girl's got a point,' said Zosia.

'Auntie Zosia knows me too well,' replied Grace with a grin. 'Auntie Zosia also needs to hurry up with cooking Sammy so I can have some cuddles.'

'You've only just had newborn twins to fawn over!' protested Jac.

'But there's something about newborn babies,' said Grace. 'Don't be offended on behalf of the babies Auntie Jac.'

'I'll try,' replied Jac, poking her tongue out at Grace.

Guy made his way to the stage and took the microphone. 'Well, now everyone is here, I think. I would like to take this opportunity to say happy 50th to my amazing wife, without whom my life would have remained in the dark for a very very long time. Now, anyone who knows Connie will know that she's been touchy about her age for a god-awful amount of time. I hear stories of this time 10 years ago, with Connie trying to keep her age a secret, worrying about hitting the big 40. Turns out that it would have been so much easier to keep it on the down low if she wasn't panicking so much. Now she's at the big 50, and she couldn't look more beautiful to myself and to anyone who is fortunate enough to meet her. And anyone who knows anything about mine and Connie's marriage will know this – outside of work, I'm the embarrassing one and she's the one with her head in her hands murmuring 'Guy stop it!' So I'm going to live true to form and sing my wife a little song, which I'm sure she'll secretly adore despite being very visibly embarrassed.'

_When I get older losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a valentine_

_Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

_You'll be older too_

_And if you say the word_

_I could stay with you_

_I could be handy, mending a fuse_

_When your lights have gone_

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside_

_Sunday mornings go for a ride_

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds_

_Who could ask for more?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

_Every summer we can rent a cottage in the Isle of Wight_

_If it's not too dear_

_We shall scrimp and save_

_Grandchildren on your knee_

_Vera, Chuck & Dave_

_Send me a postcard, drop me a line_

_Stating point of view_

_Indicate precisely what you mean to say_

_Yours sincerely, wasting away_

_Give me your answer, fill in a form_

_Mine for evermore_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

Grinning away, Connie took to the stage and took the microphone from Guy once the song had finished.

'Thank you dear OLD husband of mine for that rendition. Just a few comments from me; well, you've only got 6 years until you're 64 so it's hardly many years from now. And fortunately or unfortunately, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life, I will always need you and given that you can't cook I guess I'll be doing the feeding to. To everyone who came today, I want to say thank you so much for coming. You all mean so much to me and I am so grateful to have such wonderful people enriching my life. Special thanks go to my best friends Jac and Joseph, my stepdaughter and son in law Arthur and Zosia and my beautiful children and godchildren. Now there's plenty of food on the tables and money behind the bar, so get started on that, and have an amazing evening! I know I will!'

**And that's the end of I Want You! Thank you for reading, I've really enjoyed writing this. If I've got some inspiration I will probably be back soon!**


End file.
